


To be where you are

by Ignis_Eros



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, SUFFER WITH ME, klance, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Eros/pseuds/Ignis_Eros
Summary: Lance was used to being tired and alone in the dark, after being trapped in a cell and hidden away for 10,000 years he had to be. So when a crack in the thick walls of his prison allowed a thin stream of light into the room he felt hope bloom in his chest.Ya girl has written another piece of trash, so you're welcome...Ta-da.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was used to the dark, after being trapped in a cell for 10,000 years he had to be. He was also used to the feeling of being drained of his power and emotions. So when a crack in the thick walls of his prison allowed a thin stream of light into the room he felt hope bloom in his chest. He was unsure as to when this crack occurred but as the minutes passed it slowly crept along the walls allowing in more light and pure air. Lance struggled to stand due to the excitement and heavy weight of the cuffs but he stumbled over to the nearest crack sucking in the cold clean air. A loud thud against the exterior of the cell and the intense shaking caused Lance to yelp and fall back onto the floor pushing himself into the corner. 

"Hey, guys I think something's in there." A loud foreign voice rang through the crack and Lance felt himself begin to shake. 

"Well, Hunk there better be, cause we were sent all the way out to find something in there." A sharp voice snapped and Lance silently told himself that he favored the other voice. 

"Yes I know that but I don't think it's some object..." the voice that Lance guessed was named Hunk trailed off. 

"I think something is alive in there." Lance wanted to scream yes that he was alive in here but he was also very wary of strangers as it was the reason he was in here. 

The cracks along the walls continued to grow causing large chunks of the wall to fall into the room letting in a blinding light that made Lance tightly shut his eyes and hide his face in his knees. There was one more loud thud as the entire wall crumbled and let cold air into the cage making Lance shiver. 

"Oh god." Lance looked up and deeply squinted at the large group in front of him. 

A large man rushed forward dropping to his knees in front of Lance who just watched him with wide eyes. 

"Are you all right?" The voice of this man was the same as the one that was called Hunk and he felt himself relax very slightly. 

Lance slowly nodded and placed his wrists out hoping that the man would understand what he wanted. He tilted his head at Lance lifting his hand to call the group over. A man in red and a small person in green dropped down beside Hunk who began quietly muttering to the people beside him. 

"This is Keith and that's Pidge." Hunk spoke up as he pointed to Keith in the red then Pidge in the green and Lance gulped slightly nodding. 

Keith grabbed Lance's wrist causing him to flinch and draw his hands back into his chest. 

"It's all right they're going to help." Hunk softly spoke making Lance nod as he slowly placed his hands out again. 

"Can you talk?" Pidge quietly spoke up and Lance looked to them. 

"Yes." Lance's voice came out in a dry whisper and he looked down to his chest just as surprised as the people surrounding him. 

"Do you have a name?" A large man dressed in black spoke to him and he nodded. 

"Lance." He whispered again causing the group to thoughtfully nod. 

"My name is Shiro and this is princess Allura." He gestured to the women beside him and she placed her hands in front of herself. 

"Princess?" Lance spoke again and Allura nodded. 

"I'm the princess of Altea." She looked down shaking her head slightly before looking back to Lance. 

"I was the princess of Altea." She gave him a thin smile and he sadly nodded.

There was a loud crack and Lance watched as the knife Keith was holding pried off the draining bracelet which fell to the floor. Lance brought his free hand back to his face flexing it, feeling his powers buzzing through his fingertips. He quickly thrust his other hand at Keith who chuckled but started to pry off the other bracelet for him. He watched with excited eyes as the other one fell off thudding onto the ground and he felt his lips crack due to the large smile on his face. Lance awkwardly pushed himself off the floor stumbling outside and into the cave that surrounded his cage. 

"Hey." One of the people called out behind him but he did not care as he continued to pull himself to the surface. 

The sun hit his face and he felt his legs collapse under him. He grabbed onto the mixture of grass and dirt under him laughing as hot tears fell down his face. He closed his eyes enjoying the earth and warmth of the sun that surrounded him as he fell back into the grass. There was a quiet gasp beside him but he kept his eyes shut, however, he did listen to whatever they were going to say. 

"He's Altean."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought that you and Coran were the only ones left," Keith mumbled as he looked to Lance who was laying on the floor enjoying the sun.

"As did I," Allura whispered as she walked forward dropping down onto the grass beside Lance.

"How long have you been in that cage?" Allura sounded broken as she asked making Keith shiver as Lance opened his eyes.

From here Keith could see that Lance's eyes glowed a gorgeous shade of blue and Keith felt his cheeks slightly flush. "Ten," Lance spoke up again but his voice cracked and he glared at the loss of it. 

"Ten years?" Allura lightly questioned and Lance shook his head.

"Thousand." He spoke again and closed his eyes again tilting his head up further into the sun. 

"Ten thousand years," She breathed out making Lance nod as he sat up.

"Who put you in there?" Allura shook her head in disbelief but Lance responded by shrugging his shoulders. 

"Do you know why." She asked making Lance purse his lips and look off into the distance.

The group stayed silent as he thought and Keith couldn't help but look at the rest of him. He had surprisingly tan skin and thick brown hair that looked slightly grey or white at the ends. Keith could slightly see his eyes and thought he could see them shifting through sparking. Lance suddenly shook his head startling Keith as he looked to Allura. 

"No." Allura thoughtfully nodded at the response pushing herself off the ground.

She offered her hand to him and he stared at it choosing to instead push himself off the ground. He wobbled slightly and Hunk rushed forward wrapping his arm around Lance's waist then lifting his arm over his shoulder. Keith looked away feeling his face heat up in jealousy as he stalked away back to red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance might have been trapped in a cell for ten thousand years but he was most certainly not dumb. He could specifically feel the eyes of the angry red boy looking at him as he let Hunk wrap his arm around him. The colourful people chatted around him discussing what they were going to say to the natives of the planet as they weren't going to throw Lance with a bunch of strangers, which he was with anyway.

"How about we get him in a healing pod then discuss the natives later." Shiro suggested making the group around him nod in agreement. 

Lance almost collapsed at the sight of the Voltron lions, Hunk held Lance firm and assured him that they weren't going to hurt him but that was not the reason why he was shocked. He decided against telling these people anything about his past until he was comfortable with the group. Hunk led him up the ramp of the yellow lion taking him up into the cockpit and sitting down as Lance slid down the wall beside the seat.

"When did you last eat?" Hunk asked making Lance shrug his shoulders in response. 

The look on Hunk's face made him think that he just slapped the man but he quickly began chatting about all the food he would make him when they got back. Lance shook his head fondly as he looked around the interior of the lion beginning to ignore the chatter of Hunk as they took off. He felt a calm and quiet buzz in the back of his mind and closed his eyes and fall asleep feeling at peace.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lance was most definitely not used to people talking, so when the large group of paladins sat him down with a meal he was constantly flinching whenever directly talked to.

"So are you ready to go into a healing pod?" Coran spoke as he leaned onto the table beside Lance with a small smile. 

Lance nodded as the group slowly dispersed leaving just him and Coran in the large dining room.

"Oh, Keith will you help Lance I'll set up the pod." Coran quickly asked and left the room before Keith could protest. 

Keith sighed and walked over to him slowly lifting him out of the chair and wrapping his arms around him.

"Do you talk?" Lance spoke up making Keith slightly jump and tighten his grip. 

"Of course." Keith sighed and lightly chuckled making Lance nod.

The two fell silent and Lance could feel Keith's fingers drumming on his ribs as he tried to think of something to say. 

"Your voice sounds better," Keith spoke up trying to awkwardly fill the silence.

Lance hummed in response using his free hand to rub his neck softly. 

"This place is weird," Lance spoke again smiling at the sound of his voice and the fact that someone else was actually able to hear it.

"Oh yeah, I thought the same thing when I first came here." Keith chuckled making Lance tilt his head. 

"Where are you from?" Lance asked as he continued to look around the halls.

"Earth." Keith softly spoke beside him causing him to look back. 

Keith's eyes looked distant and Lance felt pity grow in his heart. Keith quickly coughed and shook his head while tightening his grip on Lance.

"You were in a cage for ten thousand years, where were you before then?" Keith asked looking up at him hopefully. 

"I lived on Altea, in its capital city." Lance smiled as they entered the infirmary and Keith helped him up onto a table.

"It was beautiful." Lance looked to Keith who was lightly nodding. 

"I'm sorry for the loss of your planet," Keith told Lance causing him to chuckle.

"I was young when Altea fell so it's not really a loss." Lance softly spoke causing Keith to begin awkwardly swaying as Coran walked over to them. 

"You ready?" Coran smiled making Lance give him a soft nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith watched as Coran gently helped Lance off the table and shuffle over to the pod. He gently lay him back into it and pressed a few buttons causing the pod to seal Lance inside. Keith walked closer watching as Lance's eyes fluttered closed and his hot breath steamed the cold interior window. 

"He can talk in short sentences." Keith looked to Coran beside him who was now nodding.

"He is still startled by us." Coran hummed before turning to a screen beside him.

Keith furrowed his brow and stepped closer trying to understand why Coran was being quiet all of a sudden. 

"Coran, what are you doing?" Keith tilted his head waiting patiently for an answer. 

Coran annoyingly hummed again before letting out an angry sigh and rubbing his face.

"I'm testing his blood," Coran said before turning and walking to the other side of the room. 

"Why?" Keith kept close on his heels as the much older man wandered around the room using and grabbing things.

"I'm testing if he's Altean." Coran stopped back in front of the previous screen before moving suddenly again. 

Keith sighed out annoyed and sat down in a nearby chair placing his legs up on a table.

"He looks exactly like an Altean," Keith spoke up tilting his head back to watch him. 

"Well, he is," Coran called out moving to Keith placing a screen down and swatting his feet off the table.

Keith grumbled at the action and reluctantly placed his feet back on the ground. He leaned forward and stared at Coran who was focused on the tablet in front of him. 

"Then why are you annoyed." Keith was unsure as to why Coran would be grumpy with another Altean on the ship especially since he and Allura had been desperately searching for any survivors.

"Well he told us he was young when he was sealed away, so I thought I would use his blood to find out who his family was." Coran groaned out as he looked back to the man in the pod and Keith watched him closely. 

"You still haven't told me the problem." Keith softly spoke beginning to wonder if Lance was a threat.

"He has no parents, or there's no record of them..." Coran trailed off softly while further furrowing his brows causing Keith to lean closer. 

"What was the last part?" Keith felt his heart rate slightly pick up and sweat lightly gather on the back of his neck.

"He doesn’t exist."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lance felt the tightness around him give way as his body fell forward into the arms of someone larger than him. He opened his eyes as Hunk helped him to stand and he gave him a warm smile. Hunk didn't return the smile so he glanced over his shoulder seeing the group of paladins watching him with cold eyes. Lance awkwardly pushed himself out of Hunk's arms and summoned his powers to his hands ready to fight. 

"We need to talk," Allura spoke up and Lance felt his hands curl into fists as he saw the family that ruled all those years ago. 

He looked to Hunk beside him who quickly looked the floor so he turned to Keith who looked away as well. 

"As you wish." Lance sighed as he walked forward to Allura and Coran stepped closer to her. 

He cocked his head at the action wanting to laugh as group circled around him leading him through the halls to a small room. The door opened and he pushed through the group walking over to the chair sitting himself down. He watched as Hunk and Pidge left so he crossed his arms as he leaned back into the chair. 

"There is no record of you," Coran spoke up making Lance angle his head towards him. 

"Or your family," Allura added forcing herself to stand taller. 

"We just want to know why so please be honest so we don't have to do anything we'll regret." Shiro looked at Lance sadly as he spoke and he wanted to scoff at the idea that they thought they could hurt him. 

"As I told you I was a child when I was sealed away so I know nothing," Lance responded casually as he stretched out his long limbs.

"Okay, then why were you sealed away alone?" Allura asked making Lance roll his eyes as he looked to Keith who blushed and looked away. 

Lance tilted his head and slowly looked over to Shiro who was flexing his fingers and flicking his eyes between Lance and Keith. Lance smiled at the idea of getting under his skin and looked back to Allura.

"Don't know." He responded with a smile. 

"Do you know why you were locked in there?" 

"No." 

"Who put you in there?" 

"Don't know." 

"I know you're lying," Allura screamed and tried to lunge at him but Shiro quickly grabbed her.

"No, I'm not," Lance told her and watched as the group all softened their eyes believing him. 

Lance did feel bad for lying about why and who locked him away but he still felt uncomfortable around them and this experience did not make him feel any better. A loud alarm suddenly went off and the group looked between one another before running out of the room locking him in. 

Lance stood and walked over to the window watching as a blue barrier began appearing around the ship and Voltron began fighting off smaller ships. Lance sighed as the battle continued and he pulled up the chair watching. He hated the idea of his lions being treated like this, he didn't get stolen away from his family and forced to build the lions just for them to be used as a weapon. 

He held himself tightly as he heard the voices of his younger and older siblings calling out for him and he wanted to scream. They're scared faces as he was dragged away from them and they were forced to kneel before the Altean soldiers. He built those lions to protect his family and ended up being thrown away in a cell never to see them again then wiped away from history along with them. He hated the King for making him use his powers then saying that it was for the best that no one ever finds him again. He felt the electricity spark between his fingertips and his blood boil. What made these paladins so different that they deserved to pilot his lions? He let out a yell as electricity arced out of his hands targeting the walls and shorting out the lights.   
The ship suddenly rocked and the barrier outside of the ship fell away, Lance stood up causing his chair to fall back as he ran to the door. The door was locked and Lance sighed out annoyed, he summoned his powers as he placed his hands on the door pushing the electricity into it causing it to reset and open. He walked out into the hall noting the fact that the lights now glowed a deep red instead of bright white. There were loud sets of footsteps in a nearby hall and Lance followed after them interested in what was going on. Lance heard grunting and gunshots up ahead so he finally ran after the group finding a galran troop and Coran laying on the floor. 

"You really shouldn't have done that," Lance spoke up making the group turn on their heels and aim at him. 

"This is going to be fun." Lance gave them a wicked grin as he began summoning his powers forward and displaying them to the group. 

Lance watched as the closest galra's hands began trembling causing him to let out a loud laugh as he let his powers go.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Keith watched as the particle barrier fell around the ship and he felt his heart begin to race. 

"Shiro the barrier," Keith called out and he heard a grunt in response. 

"Yeah, I know," Shiro yelled back grunting once again as a blast hit Voltron. 

Multiple wormholes appeared and Voltron watched as the ships fled back through them. Keith listened as the rest of the paladins took deep breaths in and he began focussing on his own breathing. 

"Coran where are they going?" Allura spoke through heavy pants and everyone waited patiently for a response. 

"Coran?" Allura spoke up again and Keith could hear the edge in her voice. 

Keith suddenly felt sick as Voltron tore apart and groaned as he watched Allura in blue flew back to the castle.

Keith docked red and ran out into the hallway heading for the control room. He turned into a hallway slamming into Allura and the two grunted as they hit the floor. Shiro quickly jumped over the pair running in the direction of Coran and the two looked to one another before pushing themselves off the floor. 

The doors were open and Shiro stood still in the doorway, Keith stepped around Shiro and felt his jaw drop. Lance was crouched over Coran who was bleeding out but that wasn't the reason he was shocked. There were galran men twitching on the floor with blue electricity dancing over them. Keith slowly looked back to Lance whose eyes were glowing blue with lightning sparking out of them making Keith unsure as to whether he should be impressed or terrified. 

"Coran," Allura screamed out as she pushed past and ran over to him pushing her hands onto the wound. 

Keith walked over to Lance gently grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back to rest on the nearby wall. Lance was heavily panting and Keith looked at his chest seeing that it was covered in blood. Keith furrowed his brows while gently pulling off Lance's shirt then gasped at the gunshot wound in his chest. Lance's lightning glowed around the edge of the wound and Keith watched as his skin slowly grew back. 

"My powers kept me alive all this time." Lance groaned out while slowly falling forward. 

Keith dropped to the floor in front of Lance and gripped him as he rested on his shoulder. 

"You're going to be all right." Keith listened and looked back to Allura who was sobbing and whispering to Coran. 

"You need to burn the wound shut," Lance whispered out making Keith look down to him. 

"What?" Keith asked as Lance looked up at him. 

"Coran's wound. You need to burn it shut." Keith watched as Lance's eyes slowly faded back to his normal blue irises and sighed.

Keith hissed out a curse looking back to Allura and Shiro who were quietly mumbling to him. 

"Can't we just put him into a healing pod?" Keith breathed out making Lance groan. 

He pushed himself out of Keith's arms and dragged himself across the floor to Coran. Keith watched as Allura pulled Coran closer and Keith shuffled across the floor to hold up Lance. 

"His heart is slowing down I can't help him," Lance mumbled out and looked up to Shiro. 

"But you can." Shiro looked around the small group with wide eyes. 

"What?" Shiro chocked out leaning closer to Lance. 

"You need to burn the wound shut and you need to do it now," Lance mumbled and leaned back into Keith. 

Keith watched as Lance's eyes shut and his chest deeply rose and fell as he became unconscious. He lay him back on the floor and looked over to Shiro with a sad look. 

"We don't have enough time to get him to the infirmary and close the wound so you have to do it now." Keith watched as Shiro ran his fingers through his hair trembling. 

"It's all right, I can handle it." Coran hissed out grabbing onto Shiro's shoulder. 

"I trust him." Coran breathed out before letting his head fall to the side. 

Keith looked back to Hunk and Pidge noting the fact that they had tied up the galra and we're now sadly watching them. Keith winced as he heard Shiro's arm turn on and looked to Allura seeing the purple glow on her face and pained look in her eyes. Keith shut his eyes tightly as he heard the burning of the skin and held himself even tighter when Coran began screaming.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Lance felt the restraints around his wrists before he felt the cold table beneath him. His eyes flew open as he sat up as far as he could tugging desperately to get his wrists out the suffocating straps. He let out a painful and panicked sob as he searched  around the room for something or someone to help him. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on Allura who was stood in the corner staring at him with her arms crossed. 

"Please." Lance sobbed out pulling on the cuffs again and tried to ignore the ache in his chest due to his short panicky breaths.

He didn't want to be sealed away again and he most certainly did not want to remember being alone without his powers. 

"Allura he helped us and protected Coran." Lance spun his head to look over his shoulder seeing Keith and Hunk. 

Lance mouthed please to them and watched as they both softened before looking back to Allura with a cold stare. 

"Allura." Hunk began but Allura quickly cut him off as she pushed herself off the wall. 

"He's lying," Allura screamed pointing at Lance causing him to shrink in on himself. 

Lance watched as the group closed in on one another screaming. He quickly glanced away from them to look at his trembling and tingling hands and let tears fall down his face as his heart sped up.

"Keith." Lance sobbed out but quickly yelled out in terrified annoyance as Keith didn't turn to him.. 

He looked to Hunk who was standing defensively behind Keith occasionally cutting off Allura and pointing to him every so often.

"Hunk." He yelled out letting out a shaky sigh as he turned to look at him. 

Lance pulled against the straps as Hunk's jaw dropped, he could feel his lightning sparking off his limbs and see the room tinting blue in the corner of his eyes.. 

"Hide," He whispered before ripping his arms free of the restraints and wrapping his arms around his legs. 

He could see Hunk under his arm pull Keith and Allura to the floor before he let himself scream out in agony as his lightning exploded off him connecting with every surface in the room. Lance felt the ache in his lungs dull down along with his energy falling dormant in his chest as he fell back onto the table heavily breathing and shaking. 

"Lance?" Keith's voice was a soft and shaky whisper behind the flipped table and Lance his heart ache at the shake in Keith's voice.

Lance let out a groan as his head fall to the side looking in the direction of the group. Keith and Hunk stood up slowly walking over to him and Lance shakily sighed feeling the tears slip down his cheeks once again. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered once they got close enough seeing the concerned look in their eyes. 

"I began panicking... the cuffs..." Lance trailed off feeling his chest ache out of guilt. 

"I'm sorry." He sobbed again while looking up at to Hunk and Keith. 

Lance flinched as he felt someone's hand in his hair but relaxed seeing Keith lightly smiling at him. 

"It's okay, we should have known that putting the cuffs on would trigger something." Keith softly spoke to him before glaring over his shoulder to Allura. 

"We are going to help you okay." Hunk told him giving him a large smile. 

Lance took a shaky breath in nodding as he closed his eyes and leaning into Keith's hand trying to relax. 

"I'll tell you what you want to know," Lance whispered as he looked over to Allura who was looking down with her arms folded in front of herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lance was now sitting in the large dining hall with the rest of the paladins and Coran who was looking much healthier. The group was quiet as they thought and mumbled to one another making Lance wait. He felt anxious at the silence and wanted to either throw up or run away but the chatter of his lions calmed him enough to stay put.

"Why were you locked away?" Allura spoke up who was sitting directly opposite him with a glare. 

Lance thought for a moment looking away to Keith beside him, he gave him a firm nod and Lance sighed out. 

"Because of my powers and link to the Voltron lions." Lance watched as Allura and Coran's eyes widened. 

"What is your link to the lions?" Shiro spoke up due to the Altean's long silence. 

Lance looked down to the floor letting out a heavy sigh then locked eyes with Allura. 

"I built them." Lance raised an eyebrow as Allura's features twisted into shock and anger. 

"No my father built them." She screamed as she pushed herself out of her chair. 

Lance sighed leaning back into the chair as Allura leaned forward onto the table snarling at him.

"And this is the exact reason as to why I didn't like your father." Allura stood back shocked as Coran grabbed a hold of her glancing back at him. 

"What do you mean by that." Coran softly asked as he pushed tthe stubborn princess  down into her seat. 

"She's exactly like him," He scowled at her as she glared at him waiting for his next words.

"He was pig-head like she is, self-righteous, always thinking they are right and pure good." Lance hissed out as he looked away from her up to Coran who was gently nodding. 

"He sealed me away so that the galra couldn't have me," Lance told them making Allura scoff. 

"So he protected you." Allura leaned back crossing her arms and Lance stood pushing his chair back. 

"He stole me away from my family, then he forced me to build the lions or he would kill them, after I created the lions he made my family kneel in front of a firing squad, finally he sealed me away in a cell and drained my powers then completely wiped my family and myself out of existence," Lance screamed at her and she sank down into the chair fiddling with her hands. 

“And created the scars that will haunt me for the rest of my life.” He hissed as he showed the scars of chafing that circled his wrists.

"So tell me again that he cared for me." He growled out making Allura look down and tightly press her lips together. 

Lance sighed out and combed his hair back once he made sure that she didn't want to respond then walked back and leaned on the wall. 

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Pidge spoke up tilting their head curiously trying to hide a tight grin.

"Well, I didn't trust you as I just met all of you, plus the experience of dragging me into a cell made the situation no better," Lance told them as he shrugged his shoulders watching as Pidge responded with an understanding nod. 

"So the galra might be coming after you then." Lance looked back to Hunk and stared blankly unsure as to how to respond. 

"Probably," Lance whispered as he slipped down to the floor resting his head on his knees. 

"Why would they want you?" Keith asked making Lance look up. 

"Because I created the lions and I can do it again." Lance watched as his vision sparked blue showing his powers to the group. 

"So we need to protect you then." Allura finally ended her silence making Lance tilt his head suspiciously. 

"I hope you don't plan to protect me the way your father did." Lance coldly told her and she looked down again. 

"Of course not." She mumbled as she began rubbing her arms making Lance sigh. 

Lance pushed himself off the floor walking back over to the table and leaning forward to

"Well, then I will help you save the universe," Lance told her placing out his hand. 

"Are we in agreement?" Allura stared at his hand before standing up and placing hers in his. 

"We are." 


	7. Chapter 7

"So this will be your room," Keith told Lance who gave him a nod as he stepped into the room past him. 

"It's right next to mine so if you need anything I'll be here." Lance turned back to him and smiled. 

"Thank you." Lance lightly bowed his head to Keith and watched as a blush spread across his face. 

"I haven't done anything." Keith laughed and shook his head as he looked to the floor making Lance chuckle. 

"You have been defending me since we met so you have done a lot." Lance stepped closer to Keith who quickly responded by looking up. 

"Oh, then not a problem." Keith chuckled as he leaned back on the wall rubbing his neck. 

Lance smiled as he took another step closer and leaned over him closing the gap. 

"I noticed you watching me," Lance smirked at Keith watching as his light blush became bright red. 

"What." He eventually forced out a response making Lance chuckle. 

"I said exactly what I meant. You've been watching me." Lance breathed out as he leaned on the wall trapping Keith. 

"Why?" Lance continued to smile as Keith began breathing deeply beneath him. 

"Uh, I don't mean to." Keith blurted out as he looked to the floor wriggling in place.

Lance hummed as he dropped his hand to Keith's face brushing his hair out of his eyes causing him to look up once again letting  Lance stare into his violet eyes. 

"Pretty," Lance mumbled as he leaned closer looking down to Keith's lips before glancing up again. 

Keith placed his hand on Lance's chest balling his shirt up in his hand pulling him slightly closer. 

"Do you like me, Keith?" Lance leaned down whispering to him letting his lips brush Keith's cheek. 

He felt Keith's grip tighten on his shirt as the shorter man sucked in a deep breath. He slowly nodded as he looked away from him and Lance felt a smile grow on his face. Lance moved his hand from Keith's hair carefully hooking it under his chin forcing him to look up. Lance leaned down closer and Keith responded by tilting his head up. Keith suddenly groaned as the siren went off letting his fists turn white as he gripped Lance's shirt. Keith quickly pulled them close to together pressing his lips onto Lance's before pushing him back. 

"We'll finish this later," Keith growled out as ran out of the room and Lance chuckled. 

Lance followed him out deciding to run to the control room due to the last incident. 

He stepped in and Coran quickly turned to him letting out a shaky sigh. 

"It's just you." Coran breathed out as Lance walked over to a control panel observing as the older up a bunch of screens. 

"Yes just me." He hummed as he stepped closer to Coran carefully watching him. 

"Are you all right?" Lance asked watching as Coran's shoulders dropped. 

"Yes fine." Coran turned to him giving him a tight smile before returning to what he was doing. 

"You're lying, you're frightened that someone is going to hurt you again." Lance watched Coran sigh and begin rubbing his forehead. 

"It's all right to be on edge Coran." Lance grabbed his shoulder making him stop for a moment. 

"I can't afford to be frightened on my own ship." Coran scoffed to himself as he leaned onto the control panel. 

"Of course you can, but don't worry I'll protect you." Lance smiled and gave him a wink making Coran chuckle. 

"Thank you." Coran smiled as he continued working and Lance squeezed his shoulder. 

"Not a problem." He chuckled out as he looked back to the centre of the room. 

He looked at the random stand in the middle of the room tilting his head curiously. He walked up the stairs to the podium watching as two pillars rose from the ground. 

"What is this," Lance called out making Coran turn back to him. 

"That's the way we create wormholes," Coran told him as he turned back to the control panel activating the particle barrier. 

"Who does it?" Lance watched as Voltron appeared outside and began battling the galran fleets. 

"Allura is the only person who can do it." He called back and Lance nodded. 

The castle took a hit and Lance gripped the pillars beside him to stabiles himself. The control room lights above him glowed a deep blue and Lance felt his powers move through the ship's wires. He let out a deep hum of interest as he began pushing his electricity into the deepest areas of the ship. The castle took another hit breaking a section of the barrier making Coran let out a sentence of curses as he began hitting switches on the control panel to try and fix it. 

"Coran where's the barrier's energy source?" Lance yelled out making Coran turn back to him. 

His jaw dropped at the sight of him and Lance let out an aggravated sigh. 

"Now is not the time to figure this out just tell me where the energy source is," Lance yelled and Coran nodded. 

"It's on the lowest floor of the ship right in the centre," Coran yelled back as he turned looking back to the control panel. 

Lance closed his eyes pushing his powers throughout the ship looking for the correct energy source to fix the situation outside. He opened his eyes as he pushed his powers directly to the large energy source then watched as his lighting sparked outside of the ship closing up the hole in the barrier. He let out a heavy sigh as Coran looked back to Lance with a large smile as he pointed outside. 

"You did it." Coran laughed out but his smile slowly dropped at the lack of response from Lance. 

Lance looked down to Coran feeling his body becoming heavy, he was unaware that something was wrong until his body collided with the floor and Coran called out his name. 


	8. Chapter 8

"The Galra are really active lately." Allura groaned out as she slouched down into the couch. 

Shiro hummed beside her agreeing as he slowly rested back against her. Keith leaned back against the wall thinking about why the Galra are attacking so often now, they attacked twice while Coran was unconscious and again now. 

"I wonder how Coran fixed the barrier," Keith absentmindedly spoke up watching as the rest of the paladins nodded. 

"Speaking of Coran where is he." Allura sat up and the group looked between one another slightly panicked. 

Keith was the first person to run out of the lounge room heading for the main control room. 

He burst into the room seeing Coran kneeling on the podium above Lance. 

"What happened?" Keith yelled out dropping onto the floor beside Lance. 

"He fixed the barrier then collapsed," Coran told him checking Lance's pulse. 

"How did he fix the barrier from here?" Allura asked walking over to Coran and dropping to her knees hugging him. 

Coran stayed quiet making Keith look up at him and could see the conflict in his eyes.

"Coran?" Keith whispered watching out the corner of his eye as the other paladins dropped to the floor around Lance. 

"He used the control stand." Coran gestured to Allura's podium making her squint at the man on the floor. 

Keith quickly pulled Lance into his arms defensively then stood up squinting at Allura as he did so. Keith watched as Coran became panicked as he turned to leave and let out a sigh. 

"Coran, will you help me?" Keith mumbled over his shoulder and Coran quickly pushed himself off the floor. 

"Yes." He quickly walked out of the control room and Keith followed after him. 

They walked out and Keith looked down to Lance who leaned into his chest letting out a painful sigh. 

"Is he okay," Keith asked making Coran look back at him. 

"Yes, I think he's just exhausted." Coran slowed down and watched Lance momentarily. 

"He's a good kid," Coran mumbled and Keith nodded. 

They walked into Lance's room and Keith carefully lay him down on the bed. 

"Allura doesn't like him." Keith looked back to Coran and he hummed back. 

"Yes, I'm going to have to find out why." Coran sighed out making Keith nod in agreement at the frustration that laced his voice. 

"You like him, don't you," Coran whispered as he looked to Lance laying on the bed and Keith felt himself blush. 

He looked away trying to hide his red face and coughed. 

"Yeah, he's nice," Keith told him but Coran just laughed. 

"You are a terrible lier, we all see you staring at him." Coran clapped his hand onto Keith's shoulder making Keith cover his face. 

"Ugh fine I like him, you happy now?" Keith turned back to Coran slightly angry and absolutely embarrassed. 

"Extremely." Coran smiled as he left the room leaving Keith and Lance alone. 

Keith sighed out and pulled up the desk chair next to Lance's bed. He smiled at Lance and gently placed his hand onto his head gently running his fingers through his hair. This was going to take forever to figure out. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lance woke up feeling as if someone was splitting his skull in half, he groaned as he rolled onto his side seeing Keith. He was asleep on his arms that were resting against the bed and Lance smiled at the fact that he looked so innocent. He pulled his arm out from the sheets about to run his hand through his hair but Keith woke up suddenly making Lance flinch. 

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Lance whispered and Keith moved his hand to his chest. 

"No, it's fine." Keith smiled and leaned back into his seat. 

"How are you doing?" Keith asked and Lance responded with a shrug. 

"My head hurts but otherwise I'm fine." Lance sat up and ran his fingers through his hair combing it out slightly. 

"The white tips have grown longer," Keith spoke leaning over to Lance playing with a strand of hair. 

"My powers bleach the colour from my hair if used outside my body," Lance told him as he took a hold of Keith's hand. 

"What do you mean?" Keith tilted his head to the side and leaned down onto the bed. 

"If I use my powers to hit something physical that I'm not touching it will turn my hair white as it uses my body like a lightning rod. If I'm holding or touching something however my powers travel through it directly instead of using me." Lance mumbled out and began to shuffle out of the bed.

Keith slowly nodded as he stood up taking the chair to the desk and Lance could see something sitting on top of it. 

"What's that?" Lance spoke up making Keith turn back to the table. 

"Huh, someone must have brought it here while we were sleeping." Keith picked up a piece of paper and began reading. 

Lance stood up and walked over to the desk seeing that it was a folded jacket. 

"Found this with you, we thought you might like to have it back. Hunk and Pidge." Keith read out loud and Lance let the jacket unfold as he picked it up.

Lance felt tears gather in his eyes as he recognized the green jacket, his father wrapped it around him when he was taken away but the soldiers took it from him once he entered the castle. He also felt his heart ache sadly that he didn't see it with him in his cell for 10,000 years. 

"Everyone to the control room, now." Allura's voice echoed throughout the room and Lance took a deep breath in as he pulled on the jacket. 

"Let's go." Lance smiled and grabbed Keith's hand pulling him out into the hall.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What's going on?" Keith walked into the control room with Lance behind him as he was trying to keep him away from Allura. 

"Zarkon is trying to contact us." Allura lightly glared as Lance entered the room but looked back to the large screens that were set up. 

"Oh okay." Keith breathed out turning back to Lance. 

"Stay on the side of the room all right." Lance nodded with a small smile and walked off to the wall behind him as Keith and the other paladins took their places. 

"Hello, Allura." Keith could see Lance slightly shiver as Zarkon spoke but he forced himself to look forward. 

"Its princess to you." Allura snapped back and Keith felt a smirk grow on his face. 

“You were always straight forward, little girl,” Zarkon laughed out as he leaned back in his throne.

Keith glanced behind him seeing Allura fuming at the name calling and clenched his jaw as he looked back.

“With liars like your race it was always best to get to get to the point.” She hissed making Zarkon narrow his eyes at the lack of respect.

"Let's get this over with then. Where's the boy?" Keith felt his blood boil but he tried to remain calm to not give away Lance. 

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Keith looked back to Allura watching as she calmed and tilted her head with a soft smile. 

"Don't lie to me I've been made well aware of the boy's presence, so continue to try and hide him like your father did but he will be mine soon enough," Zarkon growled out and Keith felt sick to his stomach as the video cut out. 

"Lance..." Keith breathed out as he looked to the male Altean. 

Keith didn't feel himself walk down the stairs to Lance and collapse into his arms until he began shaking and Lance's arms wrapped around him.

"Hey it's okay I'm here," Lance whispered into Keith's hair as he slowly began rubbing his back. 

"How are you not terrified?" Keith leaned back still tightly holding onto his waist. 

"Because I have faith that you will protect me." Keith heard a cough from behind him so he turned back to the rest of the group temporarily forgetting them. 

"Even if you don't like me..." Lance trailed off as he looked to Allura letting out a tired sigh. 

"I trust all of you." He gave her a tight smile and she looked to the floor fiddling with her hands. 


	10. Chapter 10

“Pidge?” Lance felt his jaw drop out of awe at the wild mess throughout Pidge's hanger as he stepped in.

He watched as Pidge's head popped up from behind a table, they gave him a wide grin and blew their bangs out of their face making Lance chuckle. 

"Oh hey, Lance, what's up?" Pidge rubbed their nose and smudged black grease on their face.

Lance laughed again as they dropped back down behind the desk. Lance let out a happy sigh at the green lion as he walked over placing food down on the table. 

"Hunk just asked me to bring you some food." Lance heard Pidge bump their head against the desk as they popped back up and sat in their chair.

Lance heard them mumble a thank you through the food shoved in their mouth and Lance gave them a tight disgusted smile. 

"Why aren't you with Keith? He seemed very unhappy with the idea of being separated from you." Pidge tilted their head to the side staring him down.

"Oh, he's with Coran trying to deal with Allura." Lance sighed out watching as Pidge gave him a tight smile. 

"What?" Pidge leaned forward onto the table squinting at him.

"They are trying to figure out why she hates me so we can move past it and stop Zarkon," Lance commented as he looked around Pidge's mess for a chair. 

Lance found a chair and pulled it over to the table sitting with Pidge who was nodding while they ate.

"You have to forgive my ignorance but what are you?" Lance spoke up leaning forward onto the table. 

"I'm human, I thought Keith told you about all of us?" Pidge questioned as they finished stuffing food into their mouth.

"Yes I'm aware you're a human but I meant more what gender are you?" Lance watched as Pidge sat up straighter and smiled at him. 

"Oh I see what you mean, I don't have a gender," Pidge told him making Lance tilt his head at them questioning if they were insane.

"How have humans developed to not have a gender." Lance leaned back with wide eyes making Pidge chuckle. 

"Humans haven't developed to not have a gender I just don't identify with the one I was born with." Pidge fiddled with their glasses for a moment watching Lance.

"I still don't understand." Lance waited patiently for a better answer hoping that he didn't offend them. 

"On earth, humans have made progress with gender identity and sexualities, like Keith’s sexuality is gay and my gender is non-binary." Pidge looked at Lance hopefully and Lance slightly pursed his lips.

"Okay, but what does non-binary mean?" Lance slumped down into the chair trying to understand but he was slowly getting there. 

"It means I don't identify with a gender, cause I don't feel like a girl which I originally identified with but didn't like it and I don't identify with being a boy because I'm not that masculine." Pidge smiled at Lance as he slowly began nodding.

He looked down and hummed for a moment before looking up and giving them a large grin. 

"Humans are so cool." Pidge laughed loudly with him while returning his happy grin.

"Green was right, I do like you," Pidge commented making Lance give them a soft genuine smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to explain how a person is non-binary so if you can explain it I will gladly accept the help and input. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Keith let out a frustrated groan as he stepped into the green lion's hanger, the conversation with Allura did not go well as she was defensive and escalated the event into an argument. 

"Lance." He called out seeing no sign of him or Pidge. 

He looked around the mess hearing tired giggling from further within the hanger. He sighed as he stepped over the random boxes and scattered technology looking for the two. He quickly spun on his heel hearing the giggling once again near Green. 

"Lance?" Keith called out again and heard a hum in response. 

He peaked over some boxes seeing Lance laying against greens paw with Pidge laying on his lap. 

"How did it go?" Pidge called out looking up to Keith with a tired smile. 

"Awful." Keith let out a grumpy sigh as he walked over to them and slid down Greens paw next to Lance. 

"What happened?" Lance looked over to Keith and placed his head down onto his shoulder. 

"She was just defensive and wouldn't give us a straight answer, Coran is going to keep trying though." Keith huffed out as he cuddled into Lance. 

"We could trap her in the airlock until she talks," Pidge mumbled as they rolled to face Lance and Keith. 

"No you psycho, we can't do that." Keith quickly snapped back making Pidge shrug in response and Lance chuckle.

"Well, I was coming up with a plan since you weren't," Pidge said then stuck out their tongue as they rolled back over. 

"I didn't know we were making a plan." Lance yawned out as he started to play with Pidge's hair. 

"Why are you guys so tired?" Keith quickly changed the topic watching as Pidge began tiredly blinking. 

"Green is relaxing us so that Pidge will actually sleep for once," Lance mumbled as he sharply shifted his leg making Pidge groan angrily. 

"I have a perfectly fine sleeping schedule thank you very much." Pidge objected as they threw their middle finger up at him. 

Lance chuckled once again and Keith scoffed beside him slipping his hand into Lance's. 

"Yeah right because sleeping once a week is a great for your body," Keith mumbled as he felt Lance squeeze his hand. 

"What if I help you guys in battle?" Lance spoke up making Keith and Pidge turn to look at him. 

"What?" Keith furrowed his brow carefully watching Lance's face. 

"If I help you guys save a planet then maybe she'll trust me." Lance looked back to Keith with a smile. 

"That could work." Pidge pushed themself off Lance and walked to a table grabbing their computer. 

"Yeah, maybe but it's dangerous," Keith spoke holding onto Lance's hand tighter. 

"I know how to fight." Lance huffed out as he looked to Keith offended. 

"Really?" Keith raised his eyebrow feeling sweat beginning to drip down his back. 

"I can learn. Plus I have powers." Lance looked suddenly energized as he spun to face Keith. 

"I don't doubt that you could learn but Zarkon is after you so if someone sees your powers you are in serious danger." Keith felt his heart begin to race out of panic at the idea of Lance being on a battlefield. 

"But it's a danger I'm willing to put myself in if I can save others." Lance's face softened as he protested. 

"You can't." Keith stuttered holding Lance's hand tighter. 

"Why not?" Lance tilted his head watching Keith carefully. 

"Because you can't throw yourself into danger." Keith slightly yelled taking his hand back and running it through his hair. 

"But it's exactly what you do." Lance leaned forward raising his voice slightly causing Keith to shrink down. 

Keith opened and closed his mouth looking to Pidge to help prove his point but they just shrugged. 

"He has a point," Pidge whispered while they winced and leaned closer to Lance. 

Keith looked between the two panicking. They had to realise the risk Lance would be in right? This has to be a joke. But they sat there with perfectly straight faces. 

"There's a planet a few days from here that has sent out a distress signal, if you help us then Allura will have to trust you." Keith watched as energy also surged back into Pidge and he felt his body break out in a cold sweat. 

Keith began to hear his heartbeat in his ears as Pidge's and Lance's voices drowned out. He began mumbling to himself protesting about Lance being at war but knew they were not going to hear him. He pushed himself off the floor leaving the hanger as fast as possible trying to keep himself from breaking down.

 


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a couple days since Keith had suddenly disappeared into his room making Lance spend more time with Pidge. In that time Pidge was able to set up a training schedule for Lance with Shiro by telling him the plan on how to make Allura trust Lance. 

Pidge was now wandering through the halls looking for Keith, he was no longer in his room so they were going to the observation deck. Pidge slipped through the door immediately seeing Keith wrapped up in a blanket watching the stars. 

"Hey, Keith," Pidge spoke up beginning to sway awkwardly. 

Keith hummed in response wrapping the blanket around himself tighter. Pidge sighed walking over to him and covering themself with the blanket. 

"We've been worried about you, especially Lance and Shiro." Pidge watched as Keith's eyes became distant and shimmery. 

"You have to talk to me eventually." Pidge murmured as they placed their head down onto Keith's shoulder. 

"I'm worried." Keith's voice cracked as he spoke and he heavily sniffed before coughing to try even his voice. 

"About." Pidge urged as they linked their arm with Keith's. 

"If Lance fights he could get hurt. He's the only person I've ever loved this way, and I don't think I could handle losing someone I love again." Pidge felt Keith begin to shake making Pidge hug him tighter. 

"We all get hurt. We all knew the risks when we first got here yet we chose to continue doing this, what makes this any different?" Pidge noted turning to face him as Keith pulled away. 

"What if he gets hurt and I can't save him." Keith's voice began shaking again as he turned to face them.

Pidge let out a soft sigh and took his hands into theirs as they looked into Keith's eyes. 

"He will definitely get hurt and you most certainly won't be able to save him if he goes out there without you." Pidge gave him a sad smile watching his face drop in understanding. 

"We need Allura to trust him in order to protect him, so we have to do this." Keith sighed as he took his hands back beginning to rub his face. 

"All right," Keith mumbled through his hands and let out a deep breath. 

"How is his training going," Keith asked as he dropped his hands and Pidge could see the seriousness in his eyes. 

"Shiro says he's a very quick study, he managed to take him down the other day without using his powers." Pidge felt a large grin grow on their face out of pride. 

"Can he use a weapon?" Pidge furrowed their brow at the question but ignored the sadness in their stomach. 

"He's a natural with a gun, he's our sharpshooter." Pidge mimicked a gun as they said this giggling to try and lighten the mood. 

"And when are we going to save the planet?" Keith quickly responded after Pidge spoke making their hands and face drop. 

"We are on our way now, we have a couple days until we get there." Pidge sighed out as they threw off the blanket and standing up and walking away. 

Pidge stopped at the door slightly turning back to Keith with another sigh. 

"Just because you're afraid of losing someone doesn't mean you can push everyone away because you will definitely lose everyone that way. Make sure to remember that." Pidge turned away and left, leaving Keith to his thoughts.

 


	13. Chapter 13

"Let's go over the plan again." Shiro looked directly to Lance who let out a tired sigh. 

"I will go with Hunk in the yellow lion, you and the rest of Voltron will land on the planet and Hunk will let me off in the city." He said as he looked up to the yellow lion who lit up brightly at the attention of her creator. 

"From there you guys will go find the leader of the planet to find out what's going on and I will scope out whatever and whoever is causing the problem. I will then stay out of the way and wait for you guys to show up then if one of you gets into trouble I will interfere, but if you guys are safe and can handle the situation I will stay out of the way." Lance then took in a deep breath after he finished re-explaining the plan. 

"Okay good, and make sure to remember that you..." Shiro began before getting cut off by Lance. 

"Stay out of the way unless necessary, I know. I've been told many times." Lance said as he looked back to Hunk, Pidge and Keith. 

"We just want to keep you safe Lance," Shiro said with a soft smile as he leaned over and grabbed his shoulder. 

Lance felt a smile grow on his face in return as he gave him a firm nod of understanding. 

"Paladins to your lions." Allura's voice echoed through the room and Lance let out a shaky sigh. 

"It's go time I guess." Lance breathed out as he stood up and walked over to Hunk.

The other paladins began to leave the hanger heading for their own but Keith quickly caught Lance's hand. Lance turned around raising his eyebrow to Keith who tightened his grip. 

Lance let out a sigh as he turned back to Hunk. "I'll be there in a moment." 

Hunk pursed his lips but nodded as he turned and left the two alone to talk. 

"I just wanted to apologise for being so distant and to tell you to please stay safe," Keith mumbled as he looked to the floor. 

Lance looked up sighing out before planting a kiss on Keith's cheek and stepping back away from Keith. 

"I'll try to stay out of danger, okay." Lance candidly said as he turned to walk to the yellow lion. 

Lance stopped walking as he heard the door open behind him, he turned watching as Keith disappeared out of the hanger into the hallway. He let out an angry groan as walked into the yellow lion meeting Hunk in the cockpit of the lion who just gave him a sad smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hunk landed yellow with a soft thud within the capital city then quickly turned to face Lance. 

"Okay so once we are out of sight Yellow will let you down into the city, and here's your helmet. You'll be able to hear everything we say so you can get to wherever the sight is." Hunk handed Lance a blue helmet as he stood up and pulled him into a hug. 

"I'm going to be fine Hunk." Lance groaned out as Hunk squeezed him tighter. 

Hunk pulled back sadly smiling and Lance chuckled. "We'll see each other soon Hunk, so don't worry." 

"Hunk is everything all right?" Allura's voice rang through the comms and Hunk gave Lance a smile as he turned to leave. 

"Yeah, fine Yellow just wanted to tell me to stay safe." Lance heard Hunk's voice soften as he left the lion and he let out a shaky sigh. 

Lance watched as the group slowly disappeared into the large tech city, waiting patiently for yellow to let him go. 

The yellow lights within the cockpit came to life as Yellow began groaning and dropping to the ground releasing Lance. He let out a sigh as he stepped outside mumbling to himself that he was going to be all right. 

"Lance." Keith's voice came through his helmet as a whisper making Lance jump slightly. 

Lance stayed quiet as he slipped into an alleyway watching as the lion stood up. He quickly turned around as he heard the grumbling of the lions seeing their eyes brightly lit. He smiled at the warm energy of his lions and felt his pounding heart relax. 

"I just wanted you to know..." Keith's voice trailed off as he sighed. 

"Know that I love you." The comms fell silent and Lance felt his anger slowly slip away as he promised to himself that he will apologise to Keith soon. 

Before setting off on this mission Coran had lent Lance Altean alchemy books to help him understand his powers. He had managed to learn how to teleport but he had to admit it was a weird feeling. He felt as if his entire body was closing in on itself along with feeling every nerve in his system firing at the same time as he gasped for air before collapsing to the ground in an empty street. He leaned back against the wall once he heard static coming through his helmet. 

"The galra have been kidnapping our people and holding them hostage." Lance heard a thick foreign accent distantly talking to the group. 

"Well we are here to help as we previously discussed, so do you know where the galra are taking your people." Shiro's voice was solid and firm as he talked, Lance sighed as he stood up waiting for directions. 

"They are being held north of the city in the miner caverns." 

Lance groaned as he brought up a digital map Pidge made for him, which happened to be their favourite colour. He closed his eyes thinking of the caverns, then let out an uncomfortable sigh as he felt his body compress as he teleported out of the city. 


	14. Chapter 14

Keith's hands wouldn't stop shaking as he and the other paladins made their way across the desert. Lance would be out by the cavern by now and Keith prayed that he wouldn't do something to get himself hurt.

"Do you guys see that?" Allura spoke up raising her hand to her face to block the sun. 

"It looks like someone leaning against a rock." Pidge slowed to a stop looking to Keith who quickly drew his Bayard watching as the others did so as well.

Keith gripped his sword tighter as they neared the person, feeling his stomach twist as he looked up to the cliff side looking for Lance. Keith suddenly stopped as the figure moved off the rock and turned to face them. 

"What the hell," Keith yelled out as he returned his Bayard and pushed past his team to run at Lance.

"What are you doing out in the open." Keith snapped at Lance who just pulled off his helmet and looked over to Shiro. 

"We had a plan, Lance," Shiro growled out as he crossed his arms.

"There's nothing down there." Lance finally spoke but no one was listening as they were busy yelling at him, except Keith. 

Keith heard Lance let out a sigh as Allura began arguing with Shiro causing him to turn his back on them to watch Lance. He tilted his head curiously as Lance leant back onto the rock making him let out a frustrated groan as he closed the gap between them and lean on the rock beside him.

"What do you mean nothing's down there?" Keith felt Lance shift beside so he looked over to him. 

Lance looked up to him with a look of frustrated confusion written across his features, Keith let his hand reflexively slip into Lance's waiting for an answer.

"I mean there is literally nothing down there, I teleported all through the cavern and there's nothing there." Keith gently nodded as the Altean brought his free hand up to his face beginning to rub it. 

"But the king said that the galra are out here." Keith looked past Lance to the cavern and furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Well, he lied then, because I promise you that nothing is down there." Keith glanced to Lance who looked back to the cavern curiously as well. 

Keith turned back to the paladins seeing Allura and Shiro still arguing along with Hunk and Pidge wandering over to the edge of the cavern.

"What if the galra are threatening the people so the king had to lie," Lance mumbled making Keith quickly snap his head back to him. 

Lance's eyes looked distant as he thought which made Keith begin to worry. Lance gasped and stood, turning to Keith grabbing his shoulders.

"Coran." He whispered out and disappeared in a bolt of lightning. 

Keith yelped out as blue electricity sparked across his skin making his arms twitch. Keith heard silence fall around him so he turned to face the group who were staring at the ground in front of him.

"Where did Lance go?" Hunk's voice was shaky as he walked over to Keith touching his shoulder gently. 

Keith looked to the ground seeing a lightning pattern and blue light where Lance stood only a few moments ago.

"All he said was Coran," Keith whispered as he looked up once again. 

"We have to go." Keith pushed himself off the rock running as he heard red call out to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith slowly walked around the halls of the damaged castle, the lights were a deep red and there were lightning patterns all across the walls. Keith kept his head up trying to avoid looking at the many burnt bodies that lay on the floor twitching. 

"Keith." Keith felt himself tense as he turned to look back down the hall.

He let out the breath he was holding as he saw Shiro carefully stepping over bodies and checking pulses. Keith quickly turned away hearing marching footsteps coming from a nearby hall. He felt his heart begin to race as he ducked into the next hall standing back against the wall. Shiro ran to his side activating his arm and giving Keith a sharp nod. 

"3...2...1." Keith breathed out then jumped out of the hall.

He quickly tackled one soldier as Shiro tackled the other, Keith summoned his sword and drove it through the galra below him. 

He let out a shaky breath as he rolled off the man below him and pulled off his helmet.

"Coran." Keith turned back to Shiro seeing him pulling Coran to sit up. 

Keith gasped as he pulled himself across the floor seeing that Coran's face was swollen and bruised and chest bloody.

"Lance," Coran muttered letting all his weight go as he fell unconscious. 

"Shit." Shiro hissed out as he pulled Coran into a nearby room, he walked back out melting the panel locking Coran in and keeping anyone out.

"He mumbled about Lance and the control room." Shiro walked past Keith heading in the direction of the control room. 

"Paladins meet near the control room," Shiro whispered through the comms turning back to Keith with a serious face.

"Let's go."

 


	15. Chapter 15

Keith's hands began to heavily sweat as he stood in front of the door to the control room, Coran was beaten up and dragged out of there and he did not want to know what was in there. 

"There's no need to hide out there." 

Keith turned to the others seeing that they all heard it, they kept looking at one another refusing to move. Keith sighed out pushing past the group walking into the control room. 

"Ahh yes, the angry red boy." Lotor gave Keith a large smile as the others made their way into the room. 

"Why are you here?" Allura hissed out beside him which just made Lotor laugh loudly. 

Lotor waved his hand making the soldiers around him part, one of them moved to a control panel and turned off the flashing red lights along with turning on a screen. 

"I told you that he would be mine." Keith felt his body tense as Zarkon's gravely voice echoed throughout the control room. 

Keith glared at Lotor as he stepped away letting two women drag someone with white hair forward. 

"Keith." His name came out in a pained whisper from the man in front of him. 

Lotor walked over to the man squatting down beside him raising his hand up to the man's face. 

"Tell me, Lance, what are they feeling." Keith felt his heart skip a painful beat as Lotor softly spoke to Lance pushing his chin up gently. 

Lance let out a painful whine as the women let him go allowing Keith to see the draining cuffs around his wrists. 

"You told me they were outside before, now tell me how they feel." Lotor placed his hand on the back of Lance's neck pulling him back up. 

"Allura is pissed off...Shiro is trying to be calm, Pidge is worried." Lance let out a deep breath as Lotor moved behind him pulling him back to rest against him. 

"Hunk is scared and Keith wants to kill you." Keith felt his hands curl into fists as Lotor ran his hand over Lance's face gently. 

"How do you know," Lotor whispered into Lance's ear making him try to lean away. 

"I can feel the energy in their hearts and the feelings in their nerves," Lance mumbled locking eyes with Keith who was currently overcome with a rage that made him question if the room was on fire. 

"Lotor bring him back to me." Zarkon's voice echoed from the screen above and Keith watched as Lotor's face twisted into disgust. 

"Yes father," Lotor growled out as he wove his have once again causing the screen above to blackout. 

"Generals, take Lance." Lotor stood dropping Lance as Keith widened his stance. 

"You're not taking him anywhere," Keith growled out seeing the team out the corner of his eyes baring their teeth. 

Lotor hummed thoughtfully for a moment looking back to Lance then chuckled. 

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Lotor commented as he looked back at Keith with a soft smile. 

"And why is that?" Keith hissed out as he activated his Bayard. 

"There's a bomb in his neck, this was the only way." Lance groaned out as his head hung low. 

"What?" Allura stepped past Keith who stood up straight letting his guard down slightly. 

"Your advisor friend, we placed a bomb in his neck and the only way to stop us from killing him was for Lance to give himself over to me." Lotor chuckled as he grabbed Lance's face squeezing his cheeks leaving a small cut from his claws. 

"So unless you want me to kill two people today I suggest you let us go." Lotor let go of Lance letting his head drop low again as he scowled at the group.

"No." Keith dropped his weapon running to Lotor dropping to his knees. 

"Take me instead please." Keith sobbed out looking over to Lance who was quietly mumbling protests.

Lotor hummed for a moment gently talking a hold of Keith's face. Keith felt his body shake as he watched Lance shake his head. 

"No." Lotor roughly let go of Keith causing him to fall back on the floor. 

"Let's go," Lotor growled out as he kicked Keith in the stomach then stepped over him. 

Keith rolled over with a groan watching as Lotor tauntingly shook a switch at the paladins as Lance was dragged through them. Once the generals left Lotor was the last at the door and he turned to face the group. He smiled at the group locking eyes with Allura as he tossed her the switch. 

"I hope you save your friend." Lotor gave them a disturbingly genuine smile before he swiftly turned and left. 


	16. Chapter 16

Lance let out a growl of annoyance as the generals pushed him around the dark halls of Zarkon's ship. He could feel the dull ache of his powers in his fingertips and he only needed the cuffs to falter for a moment for him to destroy this whole ship.

He grunted again as a soldier pushed him forward with the butt of their gun making him stumble. He felt Lotor step closer to him and slowly slide his hand gently over Lance's back guiding him through the halls instead. 

He ran into the general in front of him as they came to a stop causing him to trip and fall onto Lotor who gracefully caught him. 

“I’ve got you love.” Lotor gave him a soft smile making Lance let out a disgusted groan as he pushed himself out of his arms. 

Lotor let out a huff as he stood up straight flipping his hair over his shoulder as he stepped through the opening doors. 

"Good work Lotor." Lance felt himself slightly tremble as he was herded into the large room. 

He watched as Lotor walked to the throne and Haggar walked to the prince from beside Zarkon.

"Of course father." Lotor coldly spoke while bowing deeply as Zarkon moved from his throne. 

Lance rolled his shoulders back taking in and letting out shaky breaths as Zarkon closed in on him. 

"I've spent 10,000 years looking for you," Zarkon growled out as he grabbed Lance's face pulling him close. 

Lance heard himself let out a terrified whine as he began trying to look away and eventually locked eyes with Lotor. He felt confused as Lotor's eyes flickered between coldness and concern. 

"Father I think you should..." Lotor stood up straighter as he glanced between Lance and Zarkon. 

Zarkon simply waved him off as he tightened the hold on Lance’s face making him shut his eyes and hiss painfully. He let out a groan as he was pulled off the ground feeling as if his face was being crushed in the galrans hand.

“Soon Voltron will be mine, all you need do is call it and you can return to the castle.” Lance felt his breath hitch as he opened his eyes looking at the Emperor.

_“All you need to do is help make Volton then you can return home.”_

The Altean kings voice rang through his ears and he grit his teeth hissing at him.

“Screw you.” He spat out looking back to Lotor who was glaring at the Emperors back.

“Father he won’t…” Zarkon growled loudly cutting off Lotor who was walking towards them.

"Not now." Lance felt himself take in a deep breath as Zarkon pulled away from him and turned back to his son. 

Lance felt his body retense however as Lotor pulled out a sword and ran it through Zarkon causing blood to splatter on him. Lance slowly began hyperventilating as he dropped to the floor trying to push himself away from Zarkon who was reaching out for him, making Lance painfully aware of the dull ache in his hands.

"You see father you always take things for yourself so now its time for me to take something for myself." Lance yelped out as Lotor pulled the blade out of Zarkon watching as his glowing yellow eyes slowly clouded over and shut. 

Lance looked up to Lotor who was watching him closely with a glint of hunger in his eyes which made Lance's stomach churn. He began heavily breathing as the prince stepped over his father's body closing the distance between them. Lotor kneeled down taking Lance's face into his hands and began gently brushing his thumbs over his cheeks. 

"You're mine now, and no one will ever be able to take you away from me." 


	17. Chapter 17

"Keith you're needed in the control room."

  
Keith let out a sigh as he pulled himself off the floor of the observation deck. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Allura and the other paladins but he had been ignoring the group for long enough.

  
He walked through the doors to the main deck quickly moving to his seat and sitting down. Keith heard Shiro let out a sad sigh as Kolivan began talking about infiltrating empire.

  
"We also learned that Lotor has killed Zarkon." Keith's head flew up as he spun in his seat suddenly paying attention to Kolivan.

  
"Why would Lotor do that?" Allura muttered as she leaned onto the podium biting her nails.

  
Keith looked to Kolivan who seemed to have a pained look on his face, he let out a long sigh as he looked to Shiro setting up a screen. Keith felt his breath hitch as Lance appeared on screen with blood splattered across his face and hyperventilating.

  
"You're mine now, and no one will ever be able to take you away from me." Lotor snarled as he kneeled down, holding Lance's  face in his hands.

  
Keith watched as Lotor picked Lance up off the ground and felt his fists tightly curl to the point where he let out a gasp of pain. He looked down to his palms seeing blood coating his splotchy purple palm and that his nails were sharp.

  
"Excuse me." He choked out and began running out of the room ignoring the demanding shouts.

  
Keith slammed into the walls as he ran away, he needed to get away and be alone. He burst into Lance's room locking the door behind himself as he collapsed onto the floor. He yelled out as he scratched at his back feeling his nails cut across his skin, he wanted Lance.

  
He needed Lance.

  
"Keith?" There was a soft knock on the door along with Pidge's soft voice.

  
He screamed out again as the room became bright yellow causing Pidge to knock harder. The door opened and Keith shuffled back into the corner of the room.

  
"Hey Keith you're alright, you just need to breathe." Pidge grabbed Keith's hands making him try to pull away.

  
"Keith relax," Pidge screamed as they pulled him into a tight hug.

  
Keith tightly gripped Pidge's shirt letting out a gasp as he felt his nails dig into skin and heard Pidge let a painful hiss. Keith tried to push Pidge back but they held on stronger beginning to carefully run their fingers through his hair.

  
"It's okay," Pidge whispered to Keith making him scoff out.

  
"The hell its not, I'm a monster," Keith yelled as he finally pushed Pidge away.

  
"No you're not," Pidge yelled back as they grabbed his shoulders.  
Keith put his head into his hands as Pidge sat beside him wrapping their arms around him.

  
"You're my brother no matter what you are." Keith let out a sad sigh as Pidge placed their head onto his shoulder.

  
Keith began sniffing as he smelt iron in the air causing him to look down to Pidge.

  
"I'm so sorry," Keith whispered as he carefully ran his fingers over Pidge's back.

  
"Ehh its fine, we've been through worse." Pidge chuckled as they put their hand on Keith's chest.

  
Keith chuckled with them as he wiped away his tears.

  
"I promise we will get Lance back," Pidge whispered as Keith took Pidge's hand in his giving it a tight squeeze.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Keith?" Keith gently pushed Pidge off himself laying them on the bed.

  
"Uh, you can't come in," Keith called out to Shiro as he leaned against the door.

  
"Keith we need to talk." Keith let out a shaky breath as he heard the conviction in Shiro's voice.

  
"Please just leave me alone." Keith's voice was broken as he stepped away. 

  
There was a slam on the door and the sound of Shiro's arm powering on making Keith flinch.

  
"I locked it and it can't be overridden." Keith looked to Pidge who was now leant against the wall rubbing their eyes.

  
"He won't leave," Keith mumbled as there was another bang on the door.

  
"Well, he certainly can't come in when you look like a fluffy purple cat." Keith let out a sad scoff as he sat on the bed with Pidge.

  
"I can get rid of him." Keith looked back to Pidge who was scooting forward to the edge of the bed.

  
"You can't either." Keith lightly snapped back as he wrapped his arms around himself.

  
"And why not?" Keith scoffed as he looked over to Pidge who was just watching him with a raised eyebrow. 

  
"Your back." Keith blatantly told them causing Pidge to respond simply with an ohh.

  
"Keith," Shiro yelled out as he slammed on the door again.

  
"Well, how do we turn you back to normal?" Keith let out a sigh as he shrugged his shoulders.

  
Keith began humming and fiddling with his hands before letting out an annoyed sigh.

  
"Screw it." Keith stood up beginning to walk to the door.

  
"Hey, wait, no, no, no, what are you doing?" Keith felt Pidge reaching out for his hand as they called out.

  
Keith placed his hand on the keypad before turning and dropping to the floor as Shiro stepped in.

  
"Keith why the... oh god." Shiro stopped talking as he saw Pidge's blood stained shirt and Keith's ears.

  
"We need Lance." Keith looked up leaning his head onto Pidge's knees watching as Shiro softened.


	18. Chapter 18

Lance felt his body straining against the cuffs as Lotor led him through the ship. He was still covered in blood and in shock, he felt Lotor's hand slide over his back and hold onto his waist. He was too tired to fight off the former prince and felt as if he might collapse so he would accept the helping hand.

  
"In here." Lance absentmindedly nodded as Lotor led him away from their escort group.

  
Lance slowly began focusing on his surroundings as Lotor gently led him to a bed sitting him down before stepping out of the room. Lance looked out of the window seeing the many battleships of the empire flocking to see the new emperor. Lance flinched as he felt a cold towel on his cheek and looked back to Lotor who was sitting next to him.

  
"Be still." Lotor gently told him, Lance responded with a gentle nod.

 

He watched Lotor as he continued to wipe away the blood and let out a shaky sigh. The man before didn't seem sad or regretful about his actions towards his father and felt his head cloud in confusion.

  
"Why?" Lance mumbled catching Lotor of guard as he moved his hand to the other side of Lance's face.

  
"Because you're covered in blood." Lance sighed out at the dense emperor as he dropped his hand and tilted his head.

  
"Not that, I mean why would kill your own father?" Lance gulped as he sat up straight.

 

Lotor let out a sigh and kissed his teeth as he gently took Lance's face in his hand and tilting his head.

  
"He wasn't much of a father, plus he was frightening you and endangering the entire empire so it was for the best." Lance brought his knees up to his chest as Lotor began gently wiping away the blood again.

  
"Why do you care so much about me?" Lance mumbled as he looked over to Lotor who gave him a soft smile.

  
"When Altea fell I spent years going through the old records trying to find those who were off the planet at the time." Lotor sighed as he stood up walking over to a messy desk.

  
"I managed to find a few Alteans and I asked who they thought was alive and they all talked about a family called McLain." Lance dropped his legs off the bed watching as Lotor brought over a large file.

  
"But this all I was able to find." Lance furrowed his brow as Lotor sat down gently passing over the file.

  
"I was told that they were completely erased," Lance mumbled as he began thumbing through the file.

  
"They were but a lot of people cared about them... and you," Lotor told him as he gently caressed his face.

  
Lance felt a tear slip down his cheek as he stopped on a photo of his family. He ran his fingers over the faces of his family and felt his heart ache. He found himself in the photo and saw his childish face happily looking back at him but could only frown at himself.

  
"I can help you." Lance looked up to Lotor shaking his head.

  
"Help me with what," Lance mumbled as he looked back down to the photo.

  
"To become strong." Lance scoffed as Lotor began removing his cuffs.

  
"And to find your family."

 


	19. Chapter 19

Lotor watched as the guards strapped Lance down to Haggar's metal bed. He stepped closer to Lance running his hand gently through his hair.

  
"Do not worry Lance, Haggar is going to help you release your powers." Lotor gave him a soft smile as Lance began nodding gently.

  
"Just breath and it will be over quickly, you just need to be open with us." Lotor moved his hand into Lance's giving it a tight squeeze before stepping away.

  
Lotor put his hands behind his back and stood tall as Haggar stepped to his side.

  
"Remove all memories of the paladins, and bring out all the memories of Alfor." Lotor coldly spoke as Haggar bowed to him before going to stand over Lance.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"How are we supposed to return Keith to normal?" Pidge hissed to Shiro as they snuck around the halls.

  
"I don't know but we have to hide him from Allura considering the way she reacted to when he told her he was half galra," Shiro mumbled as they kept walking.

  
"You know I can hear you." Keith hissed as he shoved past them.

  
"Keith," Shiro yelled as Keith stormed into the control room.

  
"Let's get this out there, I'm transforming into my galra half deal with it," Keith growled out as he stormed over to his seat.

  
He heard Allura gasp and he rolled his eyes as he slouched down into his seat. He pulled up a screen looking through the neighboring galaxies.

  
"We can't have a galra as a paladin of Voltron." Keith felt his ears twitch and flick as Allura whispered to Coran.

 

"Grow up princess." Coran snapped making everyone turn to face them.

  
"You have to stop being so cruel to our friends, guests and allies." Coran huffed out before walking away to his control panel.

  
Keith flicked his eyes between the two of them before landing on Pidge right across from him who was sticking their tongue out at Allura. Keith sighed as he stood and walked over to Coran placing his hand on his shoulder. Coran turned to face him with a tight smile as he leaned forward on the control panel.

  
"Thank you, Coran," Keith mumbled as he squeezed Coran's shoulder.

  
"We'll find Lance, I promise you my boy," Coran told him as he grabbed Keith's shoulder as well.

  
"Of course we will." Pidge screeched as they slung their arms over their shoulders.

  
"We're the paladins of Voltron we can do anything." Hunk cheered as he pulled the three of them into a group hug.

  
"Hunk careful not to break them," Shiro called out from his spot beside Kolivan causing Hunk to drop them and look at him.

  
"But you are right we can do anything." Shiro gave them a grin as he looked to Kolivan slinging his arm across his shoulder.

  
Keith felt a smile pull at his lips as he was pulled into another group hug. He clung onto Hunk as he was pulled off the ground letting out a yelp, he laughed as his eyes flicked around the room before landing on Allura who was tightly holding herself.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Allura," Keith whispered as he stepped onto the empty control deck.

  
He sighed as he saw her sitting on the stairs holding her legs to her chest. He wandered over to her and sat down a few feet from her watching her hug her legs tightly.

  
"I know our relationship is a complicated one and that we don't talk but we are going to need to talk about all this." Keith breathed out watching her out the corner of his eye.

  
"Do you know what's it's like to have someone show up in your life and tell you that everything you know about your family is wrong and take over the things that you do but better," Allura growled out as she leaned back rubbing her face.

  
"Then the last person that you consider family no longer trusts you and yells at you, it's just infuriating." She yelled before standing up pacing before him.

  
He sighed out, standing and grabbing her shoulders making her stop.

  
"I understand that you have every personal reason to be unhappy with Lance suddenly appearing and showing another side of your father, but Allura as a princess and partial leader we need you to push past this and help us." He sighed out as he brushed her hair out of her face.

  
"Do you really expect me to get over this?" she groaned out as she dropped her head into her hands.

  
"No but I expect you to believe in me, Allura weather you like it or not we are family and seeing you unhappy makes me unhappy. I would hope it's the same for you." He placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling away and walking to the door.

  
"Goodnight Lurra." He gently called out as he stepped through the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Pidge's eyes flicked from the large window of the control room to Keith who was nervously biting his lip and clenching his fists. They walked over to him lifting his arm up and draping it over their shoulder.

  
"He's down there Pidge. I just know it." Pidge wrapped their arm around Keith letting out a soft sigh.

  
"We'll bring him home Keith," Pidge whispered as they looked out the window to the partially barren planet below.

  
"Coran we need a close up on the battleground," Pidge yelled out as they turned back to face Coran.

  
He gave them an acknowledging nod as he walked to the control panel. Pidge felt their lips purse sadly as they studied the scar on Coran's neck remembering how scared everyone was thinking that they were going to lose him. Pidge's eyes widened as a screen appeared in front of Keith and themself showing the blazing, scorched war zone below them.

  
"That's Lotor's ship, Lance has to be there." Pidge blinked out of shock at the sentence Allura just spoke making them look to Keith.   
He was softly smiling meaning that he had heard the same thing Pidge had making them smile also.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Keith felt his heart race as he watched the other lions and red break through the atmosphere. This was his chance to get Lance back and he was most certainly going defeat Lotor.

  
"Listen up paladins we are going to land in front of Lotor's ship and see what how they react." Keith's eyes flicked to the black lion to his left giving Shiro a firm nod.

  
The Lions hit the ground with a thud as Keith let out a shaky breath tightly gripping the handles of red.

  
"Shiro," Keith muttered under his breath as the door of Lotor's ship slid open.

  
Red let out a distressed growl in the back of his mind making Keith knit his eyebrows together on confusion. Keith quickly focused as he felt his breath quicken as druids filed out of the ship followed by Lotor with a final druid by his side.

  
"Keith stay calm." Shiro's voice echoed around his cockpit as he stared down Lotor.

  
"My paladins why don't you come join us on the battlefield?" Lotor's voice echoed around the cockpit making Keith hiss out as red dropped to the ground.

  
"Keith no." Keith ripped off his helmet as he stepped out red hearing Shiro's voice fade away with the discarded helmet.

  
"I see that you have accepted your other half red paladin," Lotor called out to him across the field.

  
Keith began walking across the field seeing the Lions drop to the ground behind him and the other paladins run to his side. He growled out as Shiro's robotic hand closed around his arm tugging him back.

  
"Be reasonable Keith." Shiro hissed at him as he tried to pull away.

  
"Keith he's surrounded by seven druids and you know what they are capable of." Keith huffed out as he looked to Lotor who was grinning at them.

  
"Keith he's right we can't engage in a fight, we will lose." Allura gently spoke behind Shiro making Keith lightly growl as he ripped his arm away.

  
"Don't become rational all of a sudden," Lotor yelled out soon laughing at the unmoving team.

  
Keith turned to Lotor with a snarl watching as his large grin turned into a small smile as he looked to the Druid beside him whispering to him. The Druid gently nodded as Lotor took a hold of their arm tightly holding him back. The other druids suddenly disappeared causing Keith to tense up and summon his Bayard as he pressed his back against his fellow paladins watching Lotor.

  
Keith yelped out as energy blasted in the centre of the group throwing them apart. Keith gasped in a breath, gripping the dirt beneath him along with scrunching his eyes tightly in pain. Keith huffed out as the ringing in his ears slowly faded away causing him to hear the crunching of dirt. He looked up heaving seeing Lotor and his Druid standing above him with a sly grin.

  
"This would be the second time you are lying down in front of me." Lotor chuckled as he dropped down to be closer to him.

  
"Keith." Keith looked back to Shiro who was laying on his back being struck with Druid energy.

  
Keith flicked his eyes over the other paladins who were being assaulted by the druids energy. He felt his stomach twist out of anger and pain seeing his family in agony. He looked back to Lotor and the Druid growling out and pushing himself off the ground lunging at the closest body. Keith grunted as his forehead collided with the Druid mask watching as it fell as he rolled off them. He pushed himself on his forearms gasping in deep breaths as he looked to the man beside him.

  
"Lance?" Keith breathed out as he tried to reach out to him barely grazing his warm skin.

  
He let out a desperate whine as Lotor pulled Lance off the ground and out of his grasp, pulling him away to the ship.

  
"Druids take Lance," Lotor screamed making Keith look back to the paladins watching as they gasped out as the druids disappeared.

  
"No," Keith grunted out getting to his feet chasing Lotor pulling him back from Lance.

  
Lotor to turned back to Keith with a grimace, drawing his sword and pointing it at his chest.

  
"I wonder what will get you killed faster, your loyalty or your stubbornness." Lotor hissed as he tilted his head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

  
Keith looked past Lotor seeing the druids and Lance in a circle fusing their energy together. Keith felt his heart sink as the energy sparked out towards the fallen paladins. He took a reluctant step back flicking his eyes back to Lance sadly.

  
"I'll be seeing you soon." Keith hissed as Lotor walked backwards to his ship.

  
Keith rushed to Shiro's side placing his hands on his neck feeling the beating pulse. He let out a relieved sigh looking up as the ship broke through the atmosphere. Keith braced himself as the lions began roaring and the ground shook and he understood why red was distressed.

 

Lance was on the enemy side. 


	21. Chapter 21

Keith carefully supported Shiro and carried Pidge to the med bay with Coran holding Allura close and Kolivan helping Hunk.

Keith was stuck in his thoughts as he tried to understand what had just happened, Lance was on the Galra's side, the paladins of Voltron had just been easily rendered unconscious and the planet below them was a wreck.

He sighed as he stepped into the room leading Shiro to sit on the stairs and placing an unconscious Pidge on a bed. He turned back to the doors watching as Coran began talking to a dazed Allura and Shiro as Kolivan led Hunk to the bathroom to probably throw up.

He backed up against the wall sliding down with a groan and hung his head low as he slowly realized he just lost Lance again.

  
"How are you feeling?" Keith looked up to Allura who was carefully limping over to him.

  
He let out a grunt as he brought one leg up to rest his head against and closed his eyes to begin wallowing in self-pity. He peeked at Allura who let out a hiss as she slid down the wall beside him.

  
"I owe you an apology." She began making him groan and begin shaking his head.

  
"Allura don't..." he was quickly silenced with a slap to the back of his head and a dazed glare.

  
"This is probably the only time I will ever apologize to you and it's mostly because I am completely out of it so you will listen." She slurred out making him sigh and nod in agreement.

  
"I'm sorry that I was so harsh on Lance and that I didn't have faith in you. You are my brother and I trust your judgement and I am truly sorry that I was so naive to not trust you and I promise it will never happen again." She breathed out as she slowly fell against him resting her head, Keith tiredly chuckled as he lifted his hand to gently ruffle her hair.

  
"Apology accepted, but you still owe me." He scolded her making her scoff as she closed her eyes.

  
"I am in your debt." She murmured as she fell asleep against him making him sigh and rest his head against hers.

  
Keith watched as Coran slowly began herding the other paladins into the healing pods scolding them for being reckless. He carefully sat still as Kolivan walked over gently pulling the princess off the floor taking her to another healing pod. He stood up as Coran picked Pidge up off the table, quickly taking their place with a hiss as he jumped up.

  
"You should be in a pod as well," Coran called out as he turned away from Pidge picking up a medical kit and walking over to him.

  
"No point, just a few bruises and grazes." He told him causing Coran to hum in disagreement.

  
"Did the castle record anything." He asked as Coran picked up some cotton and alcohol beginning to clean his cuts.

  
"Of course." Keith hissed as Coran pressed the cotton onto a cut.

  
"Can I see it?" He grunted as Coran pressed harder glaring at him.

  
"Once you're healed yes." He said as he threw the bloody fluff away with a huff.

  
"Oh come on." Keith moaned as Coran picked up some bandages beginning to wrap the larger wounds.

  
"I don't make the rules." Coran hummed as he threw his scissors back into the kit with a loud rattle.

  
"Yes, you do." He yelled as Coran tugged tightly on the fabric chuckling.

  
"Well then if you listen to them you'll get what you want faster. Now relax I'll be back soon and Kolivan will watch over you." He said as he quickly stabbed a needle into Keith's arm making him yelp.

  
"Asshole," Keith yelled out as Coran began walking to the door.

  
"Brat." He called out as Keith lay back on the table falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Keith woke up with a groan shaking his head back and forth before letting it fall to the side. He slowly began blinking awake letting out a yelp as a pair of brown eyes met his yellow ones and he fell off the table. Pidge squatted down in front of him with a shit-eating grin and a chuckle.

  
"Come on lazy cat, we got a Lance to find." They said as they stood up walking to the door.

  
"Hold up." He yelled as he scrambled off the floor tripping on the sheets wrapped around him.

 


	22. Chapter 22

"There's nothing here." Keith groaned out as he looked away from the video, resting his head in his hands.

  
"There has to be, just keep looking." Pidge moaned out from their seat shifting to let their legs hang over the armrest.

  
Keith let out a disappointed whine as he rubbed his face looking back to the video for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He carefully watched as Lance was pulled into a circle with the other Druids beginning to merge their energy. He let his head fall to the side as Lance's energy sparked from his hands threatening to electrocute the paladins.

  
"Pidge can you pull up the surveillance from Lance taking down the Galra in the control room?" Keith called out hearing a hum in response.

  
His ears twitched as someone walked up behind him resting their arms on his head.

  
"You got something?" Allura yawned out as the screen appeared in front of them.

  
"Just a feeling I guess." He mumbled as Lance grinned at the Galra in front of them.

  
"This is going to be fun." Lance's voice echoed throughout the room as he launched forward letting his powers strike the nearest man.

  
"Pause," Keith yelled out as Lance's energy arced through the air pausing just before it hit a mans chest and a blast hit his.

  
Keith moved his paused video to a screen beside Pidge's looking between the two.

  
"Look at his lightning, they're different." He murmured as he stood up looking closer between the two images.

  
"That's not his power." He sighed out as he looked back the group.

  
"Yes, and I know who it belongs to." Keith's eyes widened as Allura snarled at the images behind him.

  
"Haggar." She quickly turned on her heel storming up to her podium causing the room to fall into to darkness except for the spotlight above her.

  
"What are you doing?" Keith called out as he stepped closer to her curiously.

  
"When Haggar attacked us I took the courtesy to save some of her energy to hopefully track them but I didn't have enough." She told them as new podium appeared with a hovering vial.

  
"However Lance's energy now runs through the castle so if I merge the two I could track him down." Keith felt a smile grow on his face as blue energy sparked around the room beginning to circle around Allura.

  
Keith watched as she opened the vial letting the purple energy mix with the blue before tightly shutting her eyes allowing her white energy to mix also. The room stayed silent as the lightning cracked around her slowly compressing into a small ball of energy. Keith flicked his eyes to Coran who quickly trapped the energy in a container, the spotlight above Allura shattered causing the room to fall into complete darkness making everyone to yell out for one another. Keith braced himself on his chair blinking as his eyes adjusted to the new lighting, bathing the room a bright yellow.

  
"Jesus Keith, your eyes." Pidge snapped at him making laugh out an apology.

  
He glanced at the other paladins seeing them braced on tables and walls before looking back to Allura's stage noticing she was no longer there. He chuckled again as Pidge blindly lunged for him as the doors to the control room opened.

  
"Calm down its just Kolivan." He told them as he sat them down in his chair.

  
"Kolivan can you lead Coran to the generator?" He called out as he began walking to the stage.

  
Keith heard him grunt in agreement taking Coran out of the room, Keith carefully walked up the stairs making sure to watch the others.

  
"Allura." He hissed out as he dropped to the floor cradling Allura in his arms.

  
He carefully placed his hand to her neck feeling the pulse and flicked his ears hearing her deep breathing.

  
"Is she all right?" Shiro called making Keith nod his head as he brushed off some glass off her.

  
"Don't do that dude it's creepy." Keith laughed at Hunk as he took off his jacket, placing it on the floor then gently lay Allura back down.

  
He walked over to Shiro watching as he fidgeted in the dark not knowing where he was. He poked Shiro's cheek making him yelp out and try to blindly hit him. Keith laughed as he stepped back watching Shiro snap his head back and forth.

  
"Your arm glows idiot," Keith told him in between deep breaths trying to relax.

  
Shiro muttered something under his breath as he powered up his arm bathing the room in a purple light.

  
"Asshole." 


	23. Chapter 23

"How is she?" Keith called out as Coran stepped back into the now lit control room.

"She'll be fine she's just exhausted." He told them as he walked over to the energy ball.

"Do you know when she will wake up? Cause we really need her to find Lance." Pidge said as they stepped next to Coran inspecting the lightning.

"Who said that?" He asked with a mischievous grin as he picked up the container taking it to his control panel.

"We can find Lance now but you all need to make a plan." He turned back to them with a seriousness in his tone that made Keith shiver.

"You now understand the strength of the Druids so do not let them defeat you again." He told them as a glass tube hissed up and out of the panel.

Keith glanced to Shiro with a nod who let out a sigh as he looked to Kolivan.

"Know any Blades who would like to kick Lotor's ass?" Keith chuckled as he watched a genuine grin grow across Kolivan's face.

"A few."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance stepped off the ramp with a bored sigh, he was getting fed up with destroying planets for Lotor but he was the only one who understood his pain. The paladins of Voltron murdered his family and Lotor's father, so he promised to stay by his side as long as he got to destroy them.

They were currently destroying the planets to collect enough quintessence so that Lance and Haggar could create a more powerful Voltron.

"Come, Lance, the generator is this way." Lotor pressed his hand to Lance's back making him want to gag.

The prince did not understand boundaries and he might one day lose a hand because of it. He looked around the bloody city as galran soldiers lined up the citizens executing them. He shivered as a young girl screamed and clawed at a soldier desperately trying to break free, he tried to walk to her but Lotor caught his arm dragging him along. 

The group slowed to a stop with Lotor growling beside Lance gripping his arm tighter.

"I told you that we would be seeing you soon." The galran paladin called out causing rouge galra to join the paladin's side. 

Lance gulped looking up to Lotor watching him mutter before looking down to him. He leaned down close to Lance breathing hot hair in his ear and neck making goosebumps grow across his skin.

"Blow the generator." He hissed before launching forward towards the paladins. 

Lance watched as the other Druids followed after Lotor letting their energy fly. Lance made eye contact with the red boy as he pulled off his cape throwing it up to distract them as he disappeared in a bolt of lightning. He collapsed to the ground gasping in a breath and clutching his tight body suit as his body caught up with him. He shakily stood up looking around, he glanced up to the large generator that powered the populated city prepared to destroy it.

"Lance." He turned hearing his name growled out behind him seeing the irritating red paladin running for him. 

He raised his gun quickly firing but the paladin dodged and used his shield to evade him. Lance wasn't in the mood to use his powers it took too much energy to explode a generator and he had already wasted some. He looked back to the machine and felt a smile crawl in his face.

If he were to blow it now the paladins would try to stop it, therefore, they would get themselves killed. 

He turned and began sprinting for the stairs beginning to collect the energy in his hands, all he had to do now was get inside, release it and disappear. He let out a shocked gasp as a body collided with his, he looked to his side seeing the galra paladin breathing heavily.

"Murderer." He hissed out as he raised his gun again. 

The paladin's eyes widened before catching his wrist in their hands forcing him to drop the gun. Lance pulled back with a growl, pushing himself to stand up. Red quickly kicked the gun back down the stairs as he looked to Lance panting. Lance looked to the unformed Bayard in his hand and threw his arms up.

"Come on, kill me like you killed the rest of my family." He called out making the man look down to his hand curiously. 

Lance took this opportunity and tackled him causing them both to become winded by the impact on the stairs. He quickly got himself positioned on red to stop him from moving around as he summoned his powers. He yelled as he balled his hand into a fist letting his lightning spark up the length of his forearm which was directed at the paladins face. However red moved his head causing Lance to crush the stairs instead. Red took this as an opportunity to flip them around making Lance grunt as his head struck the stairs. He summoned his powers again thrusting his hands forward ready to strike the mans heart with all his energy which would cause it to cease.

"I told you to remember I love you asshole, so come back." The man above him wailed as he leaned closer to his hands. 

Lance's breathing hitched out of surprise as the Galra above him slowly lost the purple colour from his skin. Lance blinked slowly as the man gave in and hung his head low as he willed more energy to his hands to kill him. He tightly shut his eyes as he felt a pressure in the back of his mind and saw a rainbow of colours dancing behind his eyelids. Lance then hissed in pain letting his powers falter as he moved his hands to his head, clutching it tightly as his mind split open.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious from the ending of the previous chapter this is a part of Lance's memory.  
> Enjoy ;)

Lance gently led Keith away from the control room, deciding it was better for them to be alone and would be easier to reassure Keith that Zarkon couldn't get to him. He felt Keith slow down behind him making him turn around with a soft sigh and smile. He ran his hands up Keith's arms holding onto his shoulders pulling him closer. 

"Keith talk to me." Lance urged as he moved his hand to Keith's face, gently caressing his cheek.

  
Lance felt his heart fluster and skip a beat as Keith leaned into him taking a hold of the hem of his shirt. Lance chuckled as he stepped back watching as Keith's hands gripped his shirt tighter as they moved together.

  
He eventually got Keith into his room taking his hands in his, gently running his thumbs over Keith's bruised knuckles. Lance lifted Keith's hands up to his face carefully peppering kisses over each bruise and cut.

  
"Lance." Lance grinned on his hands as Keith let out an embarrassed whine along with trying to pull away.

  
Lance let go of Keith's hands pulling him close into an embrace beginning to gently sway back and forth. Lance leaned his head against Keith's as his arms hung loosely around his neck.

  
"I can't lose you, Lance." Lance sighed sadly as he ran his hands up Keith's back gently guiding his head against his chest.

  
"I'm right here, and I'll stay here with you." Lance breathed into his ear smiling as he felt Keith melt into his chest.

  
"Lance I..." Lance gently hummed to cut Keith off as he rested his head on top of his.

  
"Do you hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that." He gently looped his fingers through the belt loops of Keith's pants slowly spinning them around the room.

  
Lance closed his eyes focusing on the energy in Keith's heart which pound against his chest out of agony. Lance gently began humming as he slowly spun Keith around letting his heartbeat show him that when they are together he is safe. Lance felt Keith's heart beginning to slow as he eased them to a stop then taking a step back. He sighed as Keith hung his head low so he gently reached out for Keith's chin to guide him to look up. He gave a warm smile seeing the tears in his eyes ashe moved his hand to Keith's forehead pushing his hair out the way. Lance stepped closer pressing a kiss on his face before gently butting heads with him.

"I will move hell and earth to be where you are." He murmured as he looked into Keith's eyes.

  
"I promise you." Lance watched as a teary smile grew on Keith's face before breaking into a breathy laugh.

  
He smiled as Keith began nodding and moving to hold Lance in a tight embrace. "Then I'll move heaven."

  
Lance smiled deeply as he gently pushed Keith back seeing a blush on his nose and couldn't resist placing a kiss. He laughed as Keith dove back into his chest to hide the growing blush but Lance could see it reaching his ears. Lance ran his hand down Keith's arm as he guided it to rest on his shoulder. He then intertwined his fingers with Keith's other hand before gently leading him in a proper waltz. Lance leaned his head against Keith's again feeling his flustered heartbeat in his own chest so he gently whispered.

  
"It might take my life, It might take forever, But I promise you. I'll come back to you." 


	25. Chapter 25

Lance's eyes flashed open as he heaved in a deep breath, the mind-splitting pain in his head slowly dulling down into an ache. He glanced up blinking to remove the tears in his eyes seeing a pale face above him.

  
"Keith?" His voice sounded horrific and dry signalling to him that he was probably screaming through the whole ordeal of remembering.

"Lance." Keith gasped above him and lunged down connecting their lips in a desperate, sad kiss.

Lance hummed against his lips making Keith pull back and sit up with tears openly streaming down his cheeks. Lance drying chuckled as he raised his hand gently to Keith's cheek.

  
"I promised I'd move hell and earth to come back to you." Lance murmured as he ran his thumb over his wet cheekbone.

  
Lance chuckled as Keith grabbed his hand hiding his face in his palm. Lance sighed as he felt Keith's tears running over his fingers.

  
"I moved heaven," Keith mumbled against his palm making Lance happily sigh as he placed his free hand against Keith's chest feeling his relived heartbeat.

  
He smiled gently as he glanced past Keith to the burning battlefield around them.

  
"Keith." He screeched out as he pulled his hands away flipping them around.

  
He let out a gasp as a blade was pushed through his back coming out of his chest and stopping millimetres from Keith's face. He let out a harsh cough as the lions roared out the back of his mind feeling the agony he was

  
"Lance." Keith sobbed out below him immediately placing his hands against the wound as the blade was pulled out, making him grunt.

  
He rolled off Keith wheezing as his lungs quickly filled with blood and desperately tried to take in air. He turned to watch as Lotor put his foot on Keith's chest causing him to gasp.

  
"I told you that you were mine," Lotor growled at Lance stepping harder on Keith's chest making him throw out his arm to Lance.

  
Lance let out a wet cough, choking on his own blood as he reached out for Keith's hand lacing their fingers together. Lance could feel his energy trying to heal him but there was too much damage that it couldn't focus on one section.

 

He was going to die.

  
"So if I can't have you then no one can," Lotor yelled pulling out a gun and aiming at his head.

  
Lance looked to Keith who was openly sobbing and trying to fight off Lotor's weight. Lance let the blood run out his mouth as he watched Keith thrash around. Lance found it unfair that with all the blood, ash and grazes that covered his face he still looked beautiful. He continued to watch Keith as he heard Lotor chuckle and his gun begin to power up about to kill him.

  
He let his heart slow as he looked up to Lotor pushing all his remaining strength to his hands, he'd be damned if he let Keith die. He let out a relieved breath however as a whip wrapped around Lotor's wrist pulling him off of Keith slightly who choked in a breath.

  
"I can't allow you to hurt him anymore." Lance let his head fall to the side seeing Allura tightly holding the whip with a sly grin.

  
"I have a debt to pay." She called out as she harshly tugged him back further and off Keith.

  
Lance grinned as Lotor yelled and struggled against the Bayard before giving up and aiming at Allura in order to remove the rope. Lance felt the grin fade and forced the final bits of his energy into his hands causing him to feel his heartbeat stop and his lungs ache harder. He closed his eyes and tried to focus as much as he could to imagine his blue lightning sparking out his hands to land on Lotor's chest.

  
Lance felt the energy strike Lotor's chest and move around his body before forcing it back to his chest and into his heart. Lance clutched his hand tightly at his side feeling his powers stop Lotor's heart abruptly and his lungs yearn for the air in which Lance would not provide. Lance let his head fall once again to look at Keith who was sat up watching Lotor and deep breathing. He felt a smile ghost his lips as he heard Lotor's body collapse to the ground and his own last breath harshly and bloodily leave his own lungs. He took this final moment to remember everything he could about the beautiful boy in front of him, like the way the embers of the planet looked like shooting stars that fell for the gorgeous angel before him or the way his hair was one with the breeze instead of being assaulted by it.

 

Lance had to say he was never afraid of death but a life without the man before him made his chest ache harder as he slipped into darkness.


	26. Chapter 26

Keith began breathily laughing as Lotor's body fell to the ground, blue electricity sparking off his chest. He looked to Allura who began sprinting up the stairs collapsing into his chest. He felt his eyebrow raise as she began crying and screaming that she was sorry. He tried to pull away but her grip on him tightened causing them to fall back. His heart stopped as he looked to the side, understanding why she was apologising.

Lance, the beautiful blue-eyed, perfect skinned altean lay still with cloudy eyes and bloody body. Keith let out a sob as he finally pushed Allura away, he made his way to him lifting his head gently and cradling it in his lap. He let out another harsh sob seeing the smile that graced his lips beneath the still running blood.

  
"You promised to come back to me asshole, so prove it." He screamed out as he began shaking Lance's body.

  
"You promised." He screamed as he took back his hands harshly hitting Lance's chest.

  
"Keith stop." Allura whimpered behind him as he continued to pound his fists against Lance's chest.

  
"Stop, stop," Allura whispered as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him back.

  
"He promised." He breathed out clutching Allura's arms as he watched Lance remain still.

  
"Please bring him back." He begged to no one in particular as he hid his face in his hands.

  
"We can't, he has no energy left." Allura murmured as she began running her hands through his hair.

  
They had come all this way, fought so hard and lost so much just to end up losing the exact thing they were fighting for. Allura had put herself through so much pain to help Keith find Lance and now he was gone.

  
"Allura." He gasped out pulling himself out of her arms turning to face her.

  
He grabbed her shoulders watching as she became confused at the new emotions Keith was showing.

  
"You said he was out of energy, can you use that ball of energy to bring him back?" He watched as she bit her lip and looked past him.

  
She let out a sigh as she looked back to Keith and he prayed that she could do it.

  
"We can try." She mumbled as she stood, closing her eyes.

  
Keith turned back to Lance slipping his arms beneath him, pulling him to his chest. Keith felt himself gag at the blood that immediately covered him and the lightness of the body in his arms. He clutched Lance tightly as the ground shook while Blue landed and dropped to the ground.

  
"Paladins return to the ship," Allura spoke through the comms as she ran down the stairs with Keith following closely.

  
"Allura why are you here?" Shiro's voice echoed through the earpieces and Keith grunted out annoyed.

  
"Not now, just get back to the ship." He hissed out as he entered blue heading up into the cockpit.

  
Allura quickly pulled them off the ground forcing blue to move as fast as she could, Keith looked out the window seeing red close behind. He slid down the wall cradling Lance in his arms, letting tears fall from his eyes as he pressed his lips against his cold face.

  
"Coran in need you to take the orb to the med bay." Keith heard Allura speak up as they neared the castle along with Coran responding.

  
"You're going to be okay I promise," Keith mumbled against Lance's forehead unaware as Allura spoke to Coran once again.

  
Allura quickly docked the ship and Keith stood up prepared to run to the infirmary. Blue quickly dropped and the pair began sprinting out hearing blue grumble a good luck as she stood. Keith felt his legs burn as he sprinted past Allura, he had to move quickly the longer Lance was gone the harder it would be to bring him back.

  
He ran through the doors seeing Coran heading in his direction and taking Lance from his arms. Coran placed him on a table and caught Keith as he tried to get closer causing him to begin to thrash about. He yelped as a needle was stuck in his arm and looked to Coran who caught him as he began falling.

  
"No, I need to be with Lance." He slurred out as Coran held him back and blackness began crawling into his vision.

  
He began mumbling incoherently as Allura stepped past him walking to Lance and gently caressing his face. He let his head fall to the side into Coran's chest and watched as Coran sadly smiled at him before looking to Allura. Keith closed his eyes and sighed as the darkness took over and coldness pulled him deep into sleep. 


	27. Chapter 27

"Lance." Keith gasped out as he sat up feeling sweat drip down his body.

  
He looked down seeing Allura's head resting his lap, he could see darkness beneath her eyes and sighed out running his hand through her hair. He looked around the dark room seeing Pidge curled up in Hunk's lap and Shiro and Coran leaning against one another. He turned around blinking sleep out of his eyes as he heard a low hum and saw the bright light that illuminated the room. Keith sighed as he saw Lance within a pod and that the wound in his chest was slowly closing.

  
"His body took the energy well." He looked back down to Allura who lazily spoke as she sat up.

  
He smiled at her and pushed the sheets off himself as he stood walking to Lance. He raised his hand to the glass grimacing as he saw blood coating his arms.

  
"Is he going to be okay?" Keith whispered as he looked back to Allura.

Her lips were pressed tightly together as she stepped closer inspecting Lance.

  
"We hope so but honestly we just have to wait and see." She muttered as she began biting her nails.

  
Keith chuckled as he slapped her hands away from her mouth making her give him a watery glare before wrapping her arms around herself. He stepped to her wrapping his arms around her and she quickly responded by doing the same. He placed a kiss on her temple and placed his hand on the back of her head gently.

  
"Debt paid." He whispered to her making her pull away and laugh as she wiped away her tears.

  
"Ughh shut up." The two of them looked to Pidge who had hissed at them and laughed louder disturbing everyone else.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Lance felt his body become warm as he stepped forward onto a cold floor. He groaned as he shielded his eyes from bright lights, squinting as he looked around the room. His eyes locked with a mirror and he swayed over standing in front of it. He looked over his body seeing his solid chest before finally meeting his own eyes. Instead of seeing two blue eyes he saw one blue and one white with purple mixed within both. He tilted curiously wondering how it happened and placed his hand on the reflective surface. He felt his body tense as metal collided with the ground and he looked to the door.

  
"Lance," Lance grunted as a body collided with his pulling him to the ground.

  
The body pulled back allowing Lance to see Keith's pale face and he chuckled as tears spilt down his cheeks.

  
"Hey." He mumbled hearing that his voice was still raw but didn't mind as long he could talk to the beautiful raven boy in his arms.

  
Keith scoffed before diving back into his chest sniffling making Lance laugh.

  
"Asshole," Keith mumbled into his chest making Lance laugh louder and squeeze Keith tightly.

  
Lance pressed a kiss into Keith's hair who whined out annoyed and hugged him tighter.

  
"I came back," Lance mumbled making Keith pull back shocked.

  
"You heard all of that?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

  
"Yeah, you really like calling me an asshole." He laughed out making Keith punch him.

  
"Shut up," Keith muttered as hid his face in his hands.

  
Lance sighed as he reached out for Keith's hand's pulling them away making Keith gasp and slap his hands against his face. Lance hissed out and closed his eyes trying to swat away Keith's hands.

  
"That hurt idiot." Lance hissed out as he gave up trying to move Keith's hands.

  
"Why do your eyes look like that." Keith breathed out holding Lance's face still staring him in the eyes.

  
Lance looked away coughing and blushing as he pushed himself to stand up offering his hand to Keith. He pulled him up holding his hand as he led him out of the med bay.

  
"I was hoping someone could tell me," Lance said as he looked to Keith with a lopsided smile.

  
He watched as pinkness spread across Keith features making Lance stop and pull Keith close placing kisses on any open blushed skin.

  
"Ughh stop with the PDA...Lance." Lance pulled away hearing his name being screeched and laughed as Pidge jumped into his arms.

  
"Hey, Pidgen." Lance giggled as he fell to the ground again but groaned, his butt was getting sore.

  
Pidge stood up dragging Lance to stand as well and began pulling him down the hall. Lance yelped as threw his arm out for Keith dragging him along as well.


	28. Chapter 28

Hunk placed a bowl in front of Lance with a big grin as he sat across from him. Pidge clung to his arm tightly beside him refusing to leave his side as they all began eating.

  
"It's good to have you back Lance," Allura spoke up making him give her a tight as she sat herself on the table beside Hunk.

  
"Thanks." He mumbled, curious as to when she decided to become nice to him.

  
He looked to Keith who took a deep breath in smiling and shrugging his shoulders. He then looked back to Coran who took a hold his shoulders gently smiling down at him.

  
"How did you bring me back?" He muttered as he looked around the group.

  
"Allura did," Pidge mumbled through the food in their mouth making Lance visibly cringe.

  
"I have been gone for how long and you still do not know to not talk with your mouth full." He jokingly snapped making Pidge throw up their middle finger.

  
Lance poked out his tongue as he chuckled looking back to Allura with a genuine smile and gratitude flooding into his chest.

  
"Thank you." He breathed out hoping he could show all his feelings in the small action, She gave him a soft nod smiling gently in understanding before biting her lip.

  
"It's the least I could do considering how much of an asshole I was, which I am sorry for." She rambled out looking away from him in shame, he felt a tug at his heart at the phrase making him smile brightly.

  
"You've spent to much time with Keith." He laughs out clutching his chest making Allura press her lips together in a tight happy smile as she rolled her eyes at him.

  
He slowly calms down feeling the tension between them dissipate as he picked up a spoon, he's  about to eat but catches the glint of blue and white eyes on the surface. He tiltes his head curiously just simply staring at them, he didn't hate them it just wasn't his family's eyes making him feel the ache of their loss.

  
"Allura." He mumbles looking up to her, she gives him and gentle hum gazing in his direction.

  
"Why are my eyes like this?" He asks making her raise an eyebrow as she looks him in the eyes.

  
"Like what." Pidge blurts out slapping their hands to his face forcing him to look at them.

  
He hisses in pain as Pidge stares him in the eyes with their mouth parted curiously. He lets out a huff as flicks his eyes to Allura who's leaned across the table slapping Pidge's hands away. He lets out a shaky breath as he looks at the others, letting them observe the difference before looking back to Allura who has leaned closer.

  
"Blue, purple and white." She absentmindedly mumbles to herself before looking down biting her nails.

  
"Allura?" He lets his head fall to the side as she looks at him sighing, her chest deflating in guilt.

  
"In order to find you, I had to mix yours, mine and Hagar's energy which I then used to bring you back." He nods in understanding as everything clicks into place, Allura's and Hagar's quintessence is keeping him alive which has caused his eyes to change.

 

He feels his chest tighten unsure as to whether or not he should be grateful to be alive, or disgusted that more of the witches energy flows through him.

  
"I can't believe you got controlled, like dude, that's so crazy." Pidge blurts out causing Lance to look away.

  
"Pidge." Hunk hisses, throwing some food at them making them groan as it lands on them.

  
"Wha..." Pidge starts but is cut off as Shiro's hand clamps around their mouth.

  
He feels Coran gently rubbing his shoulders as he lets his head fall and a tear run down his cheek.

  
"I can not believe I let myself get controlled because Lotor convinced me family was alive." Lance scoffs at himself quickly raising his hand to wipe away the tear not wanting to be seen as weak.

  
"You're an idiot Lance." He snaps his head up to Allura who is smiling at him genuinely, probably the biggest smile she has ever given him.

  
"Your family is alive, we're here you fool." Her smile seems to grow bigger making Lance chuckle as he looks around the group.

  
He feels his heart warm as his eyes meet the others seeing the warm smiles and agreeing nods.  He lets his eyes hang on Keith for a moment longer as he lets his hand slip into Keith's like a puzzle piece.

  
"You're right I am an idiot." 


End file.
